The Battle of Love
by gryffindor101
Summary: COMPLETE! Follow James and Lily's relationship through their seventh year at Hogwarts. Enemies become friends and before they know it, special feelings have developed.
1. And We Meet Again

**Follow James and Lily's relationship through their seventh year at Hogwarts. Enemies become friends and before they know it, special feelings have developed.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and anything else you may recognize from the books...also, an italicized line later in this chapter is from the book Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen.**

**Oh and please don't forget to review :D I would love to know what you think of the story! And now without further ado...**

Lily Evans sighed in relief as her mum loosened her grip from around her.

"Mum, I'll be fine," Lily mumbled into her mum's hair.

Mrs. Evans pulled out of the embrace to look into the shining emerald eyes of her seventeen year old daughter.

"I know sweetie. You've always made us proud and I'm sure you'll do great. Write to us often. And I know you said you aren't going to come home this year for Christmas, but if you change your mind that's completely fine."

Lily smiled, "Thanks mum, but I'm sure. I'm going to be drowning in my studies this year and I'll need all the time I can get."

Lily hugged her mum quickly one last time before moving onto her dad who kissed her forehead. "We're proud of your diligence Lily."

"Thanks Dad."

As Lily turned around and began walking towards the Hogwarts Express, she felt a twinge of pain at the absence of her older sister. Petunia had once again refused to come see off Lily at Kings Cross stating that she wanted nothing to do with "the freaks". Lily had begged her sister to come this one final time, but Petunia had outright refused and it had been a lost battle on Lily's part. Finally, stepping onto the train, Lily turned around and faced her parents. She waved at them and watched them wave back, a mixture of pride and anxiety etched on their faces. Though Lily's parents had never been short of proud at the accomplishments of their youngest daughter, even the course of seven years had not been enough for Mr. and Mrs. Evans to get completely comfortable with the world that their daughter called her own.

Lily continued waving as the Hogwarts Express began rolling and her parents were soon nothing but specks in the distance. Turning into the train, Lily sighed, flipped her straight red hair out of her eyes, straightened her Head Girl badge, and walked into her final year at Hogwarts with the confidence that she had always prided herself in having.

Two steps into the train, Lily slouched and pulled a face. Who was she kidding? There wasn't an inch of confidence in her entire body. Head Girl responsibilities, N.E.W.T. exams, and life after Hogwarts were constantly on her mind, scaring her to death.

"Lily!" Lily was distracted out of her worries as she turned around to see Remus Lupin making his way towards her. Or at least trying. The task seemed rather complicated as first years were scurrying through the narrow passageway in the opposite direction, knocking Remus off balance, and Sirius Black was holding back the collar of Remus's robes, preventing him from taking any further steps to reach her.

"Hey Remus, how's it going?" Lily asked once Remus had managed to come a bit closer.

"Ah, everything's good. How are you? Oh, Head Girl I see. Congrats!"

"Thanks! Oh, so you didn't make it?" Lily must admit that she was a bit disappointed at the lack of the Head Boy badge on Remus's robes. When she had received her letter, she had naturally wondered who was made Head Boy. Remus Lupin had seemed quite right for the position, being her fellow Gryffindor prefect the previous years. Though Remus was one of the Marauders, he was nothing like the other three. Remus was easy to work with, and he was very responsible and organized, all qualities that Lily would have preferred her co-Head to have. If Lily had expected any Gryffindor to have made it, it was definitely Remus.

"Nah. I'm kind of glad though. Head duties would have taken up a lot of my time, and with N.E.W.T this year, it's one less burden on my shoulders giving me more time to study."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Do you happen to know who made Head Boy then?"

Remus suddenly looked a bit sheepish, "Yeah, I do. That's actually why I wanted to talk to you. He's a fellow Gryffindor".

"A Gryffindor?" Lily repeated. She hadn't seen this one coming. "Who? It's not Sirius is it?" Lily scrunched up her nose at the prospect of having to work with someone who was so laid back and lazy. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I know he's you friends and everything, but it's just that-"

"He's going to be of no help?" Remus finished for her. "Don't worry it's not him. Go on, you don't have many left to guess from.

Lily looked at Remus apprehensively. He was right. There were only four other boys that were seventh year Gryffindors, two of which were Marauders…

One look at Lily's face and Remus decided he should just tell her. That her worst nightmare had come true, that indeed she would be sharing living quarters with, working night and day with, and seeing a lot of -

"Remus, mate!" Sirius thumped Remus on the back so hard that it caused him to bend forward and almost hit Lily in the face. "Having a great chat with Lily Pad are we?" Sirius grinned and nodded in greeting as Lily scowled.

"We better get going if we want a decent compartment to ourselves. Don't want to get stuck sitting with the pesky first years now do we?" Without waiting for an answer, Sirius began dragging Remus by the arm away from Lily. Remus turned around to helplessly wave goodbye at a still baffled Lily.

"Wait! You didn't tell me who Head Boy is!"

Remus was about to answer when Sirius placed a hand over his mouth and yelled, "You'll find out soon enough Lily! What's the rush?" And with that he pushed himself and Remus into a compartment and shut the door.

* * *

_I come here with no expectations, only to profess, now I am at the liberty to do so, that my heart is and will always be yours._

Lily sighed. True love. Why did it only seem possible in novels. Why not in her real life? When would she meet her special someone? Someone who she could utter these very words to….

The thoughts were still in her head as Lily closed her book and looked up to receive the biggest shock of her life.

"POTTER!"

There, sitting on the bench in the Heads compartment right across from Lily with his arms crossed over his chest was none other than James Potter. His black hair was in its usual nest on top of his head and behind his glasses, his hazel eyes were full of laughter. He wore his legendary lopsided grin causing Lily's insides to squirm for God knows what reason.

Lily checked her watch. There were exactly ten more minutes before her first meeting with the prefects and still the Head Boy hadn't had the tact to show up. She turned to face James, hoping to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Lily asked.

"Nice to see you too Evans." James replied cockily. His grin grew wider and Lily's insides screamed.

Lily tried to ignore her conscience which was currently telling her that she loved the way James grinned, and instead said, "How long have you been here anyway? I didn't even hear you come in."

"Of course you didn't." James bent down and picked up her book. "You were too busy with your nose stuck in this cheesy romance novel."

"It is _not _a cheesy romance novel!" Lily got up, feeling offended as she yanked the book from James's hand. "You wouldn't know anything about romance. It's not cheesy at all. Its actually quite dignified and reputable. Two things that you clearly lack."

"Yeah, well the couple on the cover sure do seem to be quite 'dignified and reputable' in what they're doing."

Lily blushed at James's directness. "Shut up Potter" It was an instinctive thing to say whenever Lily realized she had lost yet another argument with James. She carefully stowed away her beloved book in her pack and sat back down. She frowned when she realized James was watching her with _that _expression again.

Trying to get the memories of James in her previous years out of her head, she realized her insides had once again begun their summersaults. Praying that the feelings would go away, she dug into her pack and pulled out a water bottle. She knew drinking water would have no effect on the summersaults but she was quite helpless any other way.

Lily unscrewed the top of her bottle and looked at James. "So, you still haven't told me what you're doing here. You do realize this compartment is for Heads _only_."

"Yes Evans, I do. I know this might come as a surprise to you, but you're not the only one who can read the sign outside the door." Lily scowled and brought the bottle to her mouth, the refreshing water cool on her tongue.

James straightened up his shoulders and eyed Lily's Head Girl badge carefully before looking gravely into her eyes. "I…I've been made Head Boy."

Water erupted out of Lily's mouth and sprayed all over James, drenching his robes. "You _can't_ be serious! I don't believe you!" Lily exclaimed.

Now it was James's turn to scowl, "Well believe me. I wanted Remus to let you know ahead of time so it wouldn't come as a surprise and you wouldn't do something stupid like _this _to me." James indicated his wet robes and then pulled out his wand to dry himself.

Lily blushed sheepishly. "Oh, yeah sorry about that. Remus did try to tell me, but Sirius…Anyways, all he was able to tell me was that the Head Boy was in Gryffindor and I just assumed it was Frank."

"Why Frank?"

"Well, I already knew Remus and Sirius hadn't made it and that left me with Collins who himself had hinted to Dumbledore on many occasions that he was not interested in becoming Head Boy. And then naturally I thought no one in their right mind would make a _Marauder _Head Boy, so the only person that made sense was Frank."

James looked at her, and realized that she had a very good reason for believing Frank Longbottom was Head Boy. He would have probably guessed the same. Who would have thought that James Potter would be Head Boy?

Reality finally dawned on Lily as she realized who would be living down the hall from her the entire year. She suddenly wished that anyone, even…even _Severnus Snape _for Merlin's sake was Head Boy; at least he would have been more accommodating. Well okay, maybe she was stretching it a _bit _too much by saying she'd rather share living quarters with Snape. But still…James?

She sneaked a peek at James who was currently drying his socks. Lily knew many girls would commit an Unforgivable Curse to be her shoes. Anything to be living so close with James Potter: Quidditich player extraordinaire, charming, tall, and with that unbelievably cute lopsided grin. Lily watched James ruffle his ever so messy hair and move his wand to dry it. She couldn't help but wonder if his hair really was as soft as it looked….

"Evans?" Lily blushed so hard she was sure her head had turned the same shade as her hair. She had been caught marveling over James Potter by James Potter himself! Merlin, could it get any more humiliating?

James shot her a grin as he stowed his wand away, now completely dry. Lily expected him to make a snooty comment but instead he propped his hands behind his head and looked at her expectantly.

"So?"

"What?"

"Where's your Head Boy badge?"

James pulled open his robes to reveal his black sweater vest. Pinned neatly onto it was a badge for Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain and another for Head Boy.

Lily groaned. "Ughh, what was Dumbledore thinking?" She got up and started pacing the room, angry at Dumbledore for giving her such an obstacle in her already chaotic life.

"Honestly, I believe he wasn't thinking at all," James replied. He pulled out a chocolate frog from his pocket and began munching on it. A grin plastered on his face.

Lily paused only to throw James a disgusted look over her shoulder before continuing her pacing and mumbling, "Honestly, out of his mind…"

"Lost his marbles…" James supplied.

"…he's got to be off the hook…"

"Or off his rocker…" James was thoroughly enjoying this now. He stretched lazily on his seat and watched Lily continue pacing. He decided he would have never expected himself to be in a compartment together with Lily Evans brainstorming exactly how quickly Dumbledore was losing his mind.

"..making my life miserable by attaching a stuck up lunatic with me.."

James's grin vanished. "What? What did you just call me?"

Lily spun around so fast that her hair whipped behind her and hit her in the face before falling to her shoulders. Her face was red with anger and her green eyes were shining the same way that they did whenever they had a really bad row. James gulped. This was a side of Lily that he had prayed he wouldn't be encountering this year.

"An insensitive, stuck up, good for nothing, cocky, lunatic!" Lily fumed. James would have yelled back something to defend himself but he had promised before boarding the train that he would not pick a fight with Lily Evans this year. This year was suppose to be different, it was suppose to be… special.

James used all his strength to let his harsh response die in his throat as he ignored Lily's outrageous look and instead looked out the window. Lily calmed down. James hadn't yelled back. He hadn't tried to defend himself, or called her 'stupid for not seeing who he really was' or telling her to 'shut up, Evans'. He had merely ignored her and for some unknown reason this hurt Lily more than his harsh words would of. She hadn't said anything _really _bad had she? She called James names all the time. Maybe he had grown up over the summer. Maybe…just maybe he was growing a bit more mature.

Lily slid back down in her seat quietly, ending her good - for - nothing pacing. She pulled out her book once again with a lack of anything better to do and speculated the possibility of James Potter actually changing into a real human.

Half an hour later, James finally looked over at Lily and realized she was holding her novel upside down. He realized she was concentrating on something, as her face was scrunched up the way it usually was whenever she was studying. James wondered what could be on her mind when something caught his attention through the glass of their compartment door.

"Uh, Lily. The prefects are all lurking outside our door expectantly. I think we've successfully managed to be an hour late for our first meeting as Heads."


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

James slid into the empty seat next to Peter at the Gryffindor table, quite tired and anxious for the start of term feast to begin. Packs of girls passed by talking in hushed voices and giggling loudly when they saw James. Even some first years had batted their eyelashes at him affectionately when he was helping them off the train. And currently, a fourth year girl from the Ravenclaw table was shyly waving at him, and James was just about to wave back when Sirius sat down in the seat across from him, blocking his view of the girl. Sirius took one look at James and then wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"What?" James replied, knowing quite well what Sirius was referring to.

"You know…did you and Lily Pad-" here Sirius paused and wiggled his eyebrows again.

"No!" James said quickly. "Nothing happened between me and Evans, okay? We just made small talk." Though this was not entirely true, he didn't want to worry his friends by telling them that he had gotten Lily worked up into yet another argument with him.

Sirius's jaw dropped as he gaped at his best mate. "Prongs, you're trying to tell me that even though Lily Evans- the girl that's been occupying your dreams for the better part of the last two years- was alone with you in a compartment for two and a half hours, and the best you could do was ask her how she's doing?"

James sighed and glanced at each of his friends. Peter looked curious, his eyes bulging for more details. Remus looked like he wanted to hear the story but wouldn't push James into saying something that he didn't want to. And Sirius…well Sirius looked ready to hex James if he didn't come clean in the next minute.

"Alright!" James held up his hands in mock defeat. "Well, for starters, she didn't even notice me when I came into the compartment. And then she was totally oblivious to the fact that I had been sitting across from her while she was reading that damn book for Merlin knows how long."

Sirius clucked his tongue. "Always make a grand entrance mate. Nothing says 'the prince has arrived' like a grand entrance."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm no prince now am I?" James mumbled.

"How'd she take the news?" Remus asked.

"She sprayed the water that was in her mouth all over me! She was so bloody shocked! That's why I wanted you to let her know ahead of time Moony."

Remus felt guilty then turned to eye Sirius "I tried mate, but someone thought you could use the torture."

"Hey now!" Sirius said, acting hurt.

"Oh and then we missed our meeting with the prefects by an hour!" James remembered.

Remus winced and Sirius threw his fists in the air. "Awesome! Let the world know that a Marauder has been made Head Boy, and that he _will_ be at leisure when performing duties."

Remus ignored Sirius and turned to James, "Lily must have taken that quite badly."

"Badly? She was furious! And then she had the nerve to blame _me _for distracting her and making her late!" James ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Honestly! It wasn't my fault that she took a bloody _hour_ to finally believe that I'm Head Boy!"

James looked at his friends who were all giving him sympathetic looks; making him feel even more miserable then he had initially felt.

"Where's she now?" Peter asked, looking down the long Gryffindor table.

"Dunno. I lost her while we were directing the first years off the train. She should've been here by now." The Marauders looked around to see if they could find a redhead bobbing amidst the crowd of students that were still coming in to take their seats at their respective house tables.

"There she is!" Peter squeaked. Three heads turned around to see where Peter was pointing. And sure enough, red could be seen clearly in the middle of the black, brown, and blonde.

Finally, Lily's face emerged from the crowd as the students parted and James felt something kick him in the stomach. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful? Her long flaming hair, her distinct and most attractive feature, fell in tumbling waves down her shoulders, her slim form that curved in all the right places, and those blazing emerald eyes that always spoke her feelings, and even when she's angry at him all he wants to do is pull her close and press his lips onto hers to calm her down…and even better, her smile; that heavenly sound when she laughs makes James feel like he's soaring through the clouds. How could someone affect him so much? And why did it just so happen to be that she was the only female in the entire school who despised him?

* * *

Once the Sorting had ended, the feast completed, and Dumbledore's welcome speech delivered, it was time for the students to head up to their dormitories. James and Lily joined the prefects in helping the first years to their House common rooms before reporting to Dumbledore's office to learn where the Head dormitories were.

"Excited to be living next to me Evans?" James asked, falling in step with her as they walked to Dumbledore's office.

Lily glanced at him and pulled a face, "You wish, Potter. If I could have it my way, I'd keep my dormitory and your dormitory each on separate ends of the castle."

"Hate to break it to you Evans, but you're not getting it your way." Lily narrowed her eyes at him and fastened her pace, leaving James silently laughing as he trailed after her.

"Hey Lily! Wait up!"

James and Lily turned around to find the source of the voice. James was surprised to see Marcus Greysling, a Ravenclaw student in their year, running towards them. Lily looked at James and raised her eyebrows as if to tell him that he had no business in this and that he better leave. James hesitated, then slowly continued walking. However he couldn't help but look back at them over his shoulder every two to three steps.

Marcus Greysling was a tall and broad shouldered, hunky sort of a guy. He played Beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and…well, that was pretty much all James really knew about him. James had never paid much attention to the bloke before, but now he suddenly seemed very interesting.

James turned around again to see that Marcus was saying something to Lily which in turn was causing her to blush. _Why is she blushing?_ James thought. Now that he was paying a bit more attention to Marcus, James decided that his face strongly resembled a goat.

_That big eyed, goat faced… _"Ow!" James looked up to see that he had walked straight into a wall. Rubbing his forehead in exasperation, he turned around the corridor and arrived at the gargoyle statue that led to the headmaster's office. James stood in front of the gargoyle blankly, before realizing that he didn't remember the password.

A few minutes passed before Lily arrived, flushed in the face and grinning from ear to ear. "Why are you standing outside?" she asked.

"Forgot the password," James mumbled.

Lily smirked, "Now that's a shock." But even as she said it, James could tell that she was quite happy about something and it frustrated him that the reason for her happiness most likely had something to do with Greysling.

"Cockroach Clusters" Lily said confidently. The gargoyle began moving and Lily and James stepped onto the stairs as it moved them upstairs. Who waited for them inside however, was not Dumbledore but McGonagall.

"Professor," Lily said startled. "We…we were told in our letters to meet Dumbledore in his office after the start of term feast. He said that he would show us to our dormitories."

"Yes, that's all very well Miss Evans, but you see Dumbledore came across an important task and can't be here to show you to you rooms. He asked me to tell you that he is ever so sorry he couldn't carry the honour of seeing you two to the Head dormitories but that he was gladly handing over the privilege over to me as I am head of you House."

Lily nodded curtly while James wore a blank expression, still lost in his newly formed hatred towards Greysling.

"Mr. Potter is everything alright?"

James looked at McGonagall and smiled broadly, "Of course Minnie, everything's perfect!"

McGonagall's mouth thinned into a straight line but her eyes glinted with amusement. "Mr. Potter may I remind you that you can no longer act like an immature child. You've been made Head Boy for Godric's sake! At least _try_ to act like one!"

"Of course Professor," James said solemnly.

McGonagall lead them out of the office, down the hall, and up a flight of steps to the sixth floor.

"You know Miss Evans, I was quite proud when Dumbledore told me you were chosen as Head Girl. I always knew you would get this position. As for you Mr. Potter, I honestly didn't believe it when Dumbledore told me he wanted to make you Head Boy."

James saw Lily stick out her tongue at him behind McGonagall's back.

"But I can assure you Potter, that there really must be something special about you that I've failed to notice. Dumbledore couldn't quite possibly have made this decision without thinking it through properly."

James blushed as he remembered all the things they had called Dumbledore on the train, thinking that Dumbledore had gone crazy. He looked over at Lily who was biting her lip and looking guilty, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Ah, and here we are." McGonagall stopped in front of a long woven tapestry. She pointed her wand and it swung open to reveal a door. McGonagall opened the door and held and it ajar so Lily and James could pass through before following them inside.

As their eyes adjusted to the soft glow illuminating from the candles around the room, both Heads let out an involuntary gasp.

"This is…" Lily began, but soon seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Wicked!" James finished.

McGonagall smiled "Well, I'm glad you like it."

James looked around the room as he took in his surroundings. While the Head common room was smaller than the Gryffindor common room, it was much nicely furnished and structured. Along the right wall there was a large fireplace surrounded by two large arms chairs and a couch. Unlike the ones in the Gryffindor common room however, these looked soft and new and weren't worn out or faded. Large gold and maroon rugs were placed over the wooden floors throughout the room.

The left side of the room was lined with shelves which held hundreds of books. Attached to the ceiling hung a banner in the middle of the room with the school emblem on both sides. Lastly, there were two staircases, each leading up from different sides of the room and ending at two different doors. What separated both of the upstairs rooms was a large balcony.

"The girl's room is on the right and the boy's room is on the left, each room is attached with a personal bathroom" McGonagall said. "You will see that your belongings have already been brought to your room. Also, as you walk up your individual staircases, you will see that the wall is lined with the names of the previous Head Boys and Head Girls. You may want to take the time to learn their names as the password to the tapestry will always be the name of a previous Hogwarts Head."

Lily and James nodded as McGonagall continued. "And may I warn both of you right now. If I, or any other member of the staff, find that the two of you are taking advantage of this privacy and doing things that are-" and here McGonagall paused to clear her throat. "_Inappropriate_ say…"

James and Lily both turned pink and answered simultaneously.

"Never, Professor!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

McGonagall looked at each of them in turn as if trying to read their mind, "Then I will rest assured." She looked around the room and stated happily, "Yes, this room always does look better when basked in red and gold. It is rather nice when both Heads are from the same House, otherwise the colors in the room end up clashing horribly with each other."

McGonagall turned back to her two Gryffindors, "And I hope I haven't failed to mention that I am extremely proud that both Heads were chosen from Gryffindor. Evans, Potter, I trust you won't let me down."

After biding goodnight to the two new Heads, McGonagall left, leaving them in an awkward silence.

James raised his hand to his mouth stifling a rather large yawn. "Well then, I'm off to bed."

James walked up the staircase leading to the left room while Lily walked up the right staircase. As James pushed open the door to his room, he looked back and called out to Lily. "Nighty night Evans. Sleep tight!"

He waited for a reply but when he heard nothing he went inside. But just as his door was about to swing shut he heard her, quite but definite. "Goodnight Potter. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

**Well...this was more of a transition chapter, but I promise things will be getting a bit zesty quite soon! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Getting Ready

**Ok, well I didn't expect myself to update so soon but I got a few notifications of people adding this story to their favorites!**

**First of all I would like to thank you all so much! It really did make my day and motivated me to right the next chapter so soon.**

**However, I'm still lacking reviews. If you like this story or have anything positive/negative to say about the story at all, please leave me a review so that I know what you think.**

**Thanks again! Happy reading! :)**

"Ow!" James grunted.

For the third time, James had pricked his left hand with the quill in his right. Writing absentmindedly without even looking at the paper does that to people. James sighed and laid down his quill, finally giving up on trying to finish the schedule for the Gryffindor Quidditch team try-outs.

Four days had gone by since they arrived at Hogwarts and James felt like school had never been duller. Classes were so laid back and easy that even the third years knew everything the seventh years were being taught. Students had asked what the point of this was, and anxious students were already meeting up in the library, ready to learn everything they needed to know for the N.E.W.T on their own since the professors seemed unwilling to help. Today however, the professors had hinted that the students should enjoy this leisure while it lasts as something massive was surely coming up.

James leaned back in the soft sofa in the Head common room. He checked his watch and groaned inwardly. It was already 6:30 and in another hour he was due in Slughorn's room. Professor Slughorn was throwing his annual 'back to school' dance. Invitations were only offered to his current Slug Club members and their dates. Though James himself was not a member of the Slug Club, Sirius had outright howled at the idea of there being a school dance without the Marauders. So before James knew it, Sirius had set him up on a date with Slug Club member and fellow Gryffindor, Alice.

James hadn't really been in the mood to go but when it seemed Alice herself would be without a date otherwise, James had agreed. Its not that Alice was bad looking or that her nose was off center. If anything, James believed Alice was the second prettiest Gryffindor, right after…well let's not mention _her_ right now. Anyways, the only flaw in Alice if anyone ever saw one was that she was rather quiet and reserved. James had been quite grateful in Sirius's choice; had he been stuck with some girl from his fan club, she would have been all over James during the dance. Alice on the other hand was both good looking and wouldn't try to make a move on him.

Had he not been too much of a coward, he would have asked the Slug Club member that he had _really_ wanted to go with. But after all, a man can only take a rejection so many times.

James stretched himself further around the sofa so that he could get a good view of the right door upstairs. Lily Evans was currently in there, probably polishing herself to even more perfection.

Yet, he wasn't sure whether Lily was even going. She had come back after their afternoon classes, tired and grouchy. James remembered her mumbling something about taking a nap before trudging upstairs to her room and slapping the door shut behind her. She had been in there for about three hours now. James wondered if it was appropriate to go check on her. What if she was still sleeping and then got really upset that she missed the dance? After all, she was awarded the Slug Club's most honorable member last year. She would probably yell at him for not waking her up.

James got off the couch lazily, gathered his stuff and then walked up the right staircase towards Lily's room. He stopped outside, ready to knock when he heard movement from inside. Realizing Lily was already up, he instead turned around and walked towards his own room to get ready. As he passed the balcony he glanced at the moon and smiled. There was nothing to worry about tonight.

* * *

Forty minutes later found James fully dressed and clean. He had shaved, showered, straightened the mess on his head into something more respectable, and had pulled on a nice suit. Dress robes were not necessary to wear to the dance, and when James could, he avoided robes since he had to wear them almost all the time anyways. Yes, a suit was definitely a nice change.

Picking out a blue tie, he began walking towards the mirror when something caught his eye. Straight out the door from his room, Lily's door was opening. She stepped out, fumbling with her shoes as she stretched the back loop of her sandal behind her heels. Straightening up, she caught James's eye and smiled.

James couldn't help but smile back broadly. Lily just couldn't help being this beautiful could she? Even fighting with her shoes, she seemed like the most natural beauty. James noticed that she was wearing a formal purple dress, and that her fiery hair had been tamed into an elegant bun. She was still standing down the hall from him smiling when James realized he had been staring at her for quite some time now.

He blushed and turned around quickly so that Lily wouldn't see. James pulled his tie around his neck when he realized something dreadful: he had never worn a tie before and had no clue how to make one.

James continued messing around with his tie, causing one disaster after another. No worries, he wouldn't give in. Suddenly he heard Lily from behind him, "Potter, do you need some help?"

Her voice was kind and James knew she just wanted to help. He turned around to face her, and saw that she was still standing outside his room, but that she was now near the middle of the hallway in front of the balcony. The moonlight bounced off her eyes, making her seem mysterious and enchanted.

James gulped and tried to look anywhere but at her. "Uh…no. No, Evans I've got it." James cursed at his voice which had gone high as he said her name. This was not the time to be getting these feelings…He continued to awkwardly mishandle the tie, sighing in frustration. Why couldn't he get this right?

Without further questions, Lily walked right into his room and James suddenly felt horribly aware of the mess of clothes lying on the floor. Ignoring the mess, Lily walked up towards James and pulled out her hand. James gave up and began untying his knots, pulled the tie off his neck, and handed it to Lily.

"Potter, you just can't get anything straight can you?" Lily teased as she wrapped the tie once again around his neck. James grinned sheepishly, quite aware of his tingling skin which Lily's fingers had just grazed.

James looked down at Lily and studied her face the way he had done so many times before. What he hadn't expected however was for Lily to look up at him and their eyes to lock. James didn't know how long he stared into those green eyes, but he was developing an urge to do more than stare as time passed by. He swore they were moving closer, though who was actually moving was impossible to tell. His eyes drifted down to her lips. So soft, so inviting, so close. Lily's eyes were fluttering close and James tried hard to stifle the groan that was about to escape his mouth.

But once they were so close that the heat between them seemed to be radiating off of each other, the spell broke, and they both tumbled back to reality.

Pulling back, they were completely trying to rid their mind of the thoughts they had just been occupied in. James felt quite uncomfortable standing there with Lily's hands still on his chest, holding the tie in place.

Lily gave a shaky laugh and tried to act like nothing happened. "James Potter," she began, "Seventeen years old, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, prankster extraordinaire, and heartbreaker, can't make his own tie?"

James, grateful for a conversation, ran a hand through his hair and grinned, "Heartbreaker eh?"

Lily made a face, "What'd you do that for, Potter?"

"What?" James asked confused.

"You just messed up your hair again. For the first time I had seen your hair nicely combed and now you just had to go and mess it up again didn't you?"

James sighed, "Sorry, out of habit, I promise. I really spent a lot of time on my hair today. I honestly didn't mean to mess it up."

Lily nodded, accepting his apology. "Yeah," she said, continuing from where they had left off. "You are a heartbreaker Potter. I heard a few girls in the restrooms crying their eyeballs out over not being asked to the dance by you."

James laughed as Lily continued working on his tie. "Well, I do feel bad but there's not a whole lot I can do about it can I? I try to give every girl a chance, but there's only one of me to go around."

Lily scowled at James and he happily went on. "I mean, I do seem to be quite popular amongst the females." Here he stopped and looked down at Lily. "Well, all except…"

Again their eyes found each other and James felt something pulling at his heart. Suddenly Lily pushed the knot up towards James's neck, a bit too high, almost choking him.

"Me," she finished. "Your charm, Potter, seems to work on all the girls except me."

They stood like that for a few seconds, exchanging words through their eyes. Fighting with their feelings and refusing to believe what their hearts were telling them.

"There, it's all done," Lily said finally, mentioning the tie. "Thanks," James mumbled.

Lily turned around to leave and had just reached his door when James called out, "Hey Evans!"

Lily turned around, "Yeah?"

"Who…who are you going with tonight?"

Lily smiled. "Marcus, Marcus Greysling," and with that she turned around and left.

James stood rooted to the spot in middle of his room. He didn't know whether to be surprised or not. Though Greysling had always been in the back of his mind ever since that encounter on the first day, James had just hoped that Lily hadn't chosen him. Because after the Marauders, if there was anyone who was popular amongst the girls, it was definitely Greysling, and this time Lily was certainly amongst those who had fallen under the charm.

**Yay! So we definitely see the emotions building up inside James and Lily. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others because I had initially planned on putting the dance in this one too, but that just didn't work out right. So...the next chapter will be set during the actual dance. ;) I know my last two chapters were from James's pov and the next one will most likely also be that way. However, I intend to change that up by chapter five so that we can see more of how Lily's feeling as well.**

**Once again... REVIEW! Please :)**


	4. The Battle Begins

Twenty minutes into the dance.

James was rather surprised at the amount of people that had showed up. It seemed the Slug Club had grown over the previous year. Either that, or people were showing up uninvited.

Currently James, Sirius, and Alice were sitting at one of the tables drinking punch and enjoying the sound of the music. Sirius's date, a gorgeous Hufflepuff, was sitting at the bar engulfing one butterbeer after another. Sirius said she had mentioned something about disguising firewhiskey as butterbeer for the dance about two days ago. Sirius had at first thought it would be fun but realized that if he got expelled then he would have to return to James's house, where he was currently staying, for the rest of term. And there was _no way _he was going to be living with James's parents without James around. However, it seemed that even though Sirius had backed out of the plan, his date had carried it through successfully.

"Psst, Prongs!" James looked up at Sirius's nudge. "Look under the table."

James did as he was told, though he wondered why Sirius was hiding whatever it was under the table. It's not like anyone was paying any attention to them, and Alice, the only other person at their table couldn't care less at what it was.

Straightening back up in his chair he turned back to Sirius, "I can't believe you brought that!" he hissed.

Sirius grinned proudly.

"Honestly, Padfoot. You refuse to help your date bring in firewhiskey to the dance but you'll set off Dungbombs?"

Sirius gave him a quizzical look. "Aw come on Prongs. What's wrong with you? It seems you've given up on having fun this year. And besides, firewhiskey could have gotten me expelled, but what's a few Dungbombs going to do?"

James looked at Sirius knowing that he was right. They were the Marauders after all and people _expected_ something like this to happen. It would be a shame to their name if they were unable to cause a disturbance at a school event.

"Fine," James said, making up his mind. "But, don't set them off till I say so."

Sirius clapped him on the back, "Welcome back Prongs!"

James nodded and then turned his attention to his surroundings. Slughorn's room had gotten really hot and muggy once so many people started arriving. The smell of so many perfumes and colognes mixing along with a few potions Slughorn had set around his room had made the air thick and stiff. The room itself was decorated with shining green and silver banners supporting Slytherin, something, James noticed, that had not been removed for the dance.

In the back corner of the room, away from most of the crowd were two people occupying one of the tables. Remus and his Ravenclaw date, Marissa. Though Remus had insisted that he didn't want to go to the dance, he really wasn't given much of a choice. Like he did for James, Sirius had made sure that Remus was also going. Marissa only agreed to go with Remus when he suggested that they bring a few books with them to the dance and then study there for the N.E.W.T.s. It seemed that Remus and Marissa had interpreted the professors' lack of proper teaching and their hint at 'something massive coming up' to be a few major exams. So since they arrived at the dance, the two had been absorbed in studying, trying to memorize each and every detail in their books, while not giving the slightest care to the people around them.

Sirius had begun chanting "Moony has gone loony" when he saw Remus step out of the common room holding books. The chanting had continued the entire way to the Ravenclaw common room from where they were picking up Marissa. But at the sight of Marissa herself coming out with a few books clad in her owns hand, Sirius's chant ended only to be replaced with an uncontrollable burst of laughter.

Though James himself was intrigued at what the professors had in store for them, he was rather sure that even the professors couldn't be so cruel as to set them to exams a week after school started.

The only Marauder missing was Peter. Peter had been unable to find a Slug Club member who was willing to take him. Sirius had searched night and day, and it had been with a very defeated and apologetic look with which he left Peter in the Gryffindor common room tonight.

Turning his mind over to his date, James felt guilty as he watched Alice absentmindedly running her index finger along the rim of her cup.

"Uh, Alice?" Alice looked up from her daydream and smiled up at James. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," Alice replied. He led her over to the middle of the dance floor. James noticed people were beginning to look at them. Well, they did make a strange pair. James was known for being loud and obnoxious while Alice was always shy and quiet. They should thank matchmaker Sirius Black.

After about five minutes, James realized that Alice had been looking over his shoulder the entire time they had been dancing. James slowly turned his neck and saw the person who was the attention of Alice's thoughts. Smiling softly, he turned back around.

"You know, if you like someone you should tell them," James said.

Alice broke out of her reverie and looked up at James, "What?" Her voice was soft and unsure as if she hadn't heard him right.

"Go. You should tell him right now how you feel about him."

Alice shook her head. "I can't. I don't know whether he feels the same way about me."

James sighed dramatically. "Alice you'll never know how he feels until you ask. Honestly! I had assumed you were smart enough to figure that on your own."

Alice smiled sadly and continued shaking her head. "Thanks for trying James, but I honestly don't have the courage."

James tugged on the Prefect badge that was attached to her scarf. "You're a Gryffindor; you have all the courage you'll need."

Alice looked at James for a long time, contemplating what he was saying. Finally she asked, "How do you feel when Lily rejects you every time you ask her out?"

James took in a sharp intake of breath feeling like a knife had stabbed him in the stomach, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I've seen you asking out Lily many times in the previous years. In the hallways, in the library, in the Great Hall in front of the whole school. Don't you feel embarrassed when she turns you down like that in front of so many people?"

James remained quiet for a long time, thinking it over in his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It was rude and –"

"No, you're right," James assured, cutting her off. "And no, I don't feel ashamed. I really liked her and I wanted a chance with her. So I kept asking, hoping that someday she'll say yes and I'll be able to show her who I really am. But after two years I realized she really didn't want this. She didn't want to give me a chance, and now I'm fine with that. I'm happy knowing that I had at least let her know how I feel, and now what she chooses to do is completely her decision. I can't force her to like me."

"But you, Alice," James said, grasping her shoulders and giving her a little shake, "You still need to take the first step. You need to go and tell him how you feel, and then hear what he has to say. Just because Lily and I didn't work out, doesn't mean you and Frank won't."

Alice looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Thank you, James. I really needed this push."

James smiled and let go of her shoulders, "Don't mention it. Now go and get him off that seat and ask him to dance."

"Are-are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Positive"

"Again, thanks James," And just as she was about to go, she turned back and took a hold of James's hand and softly squeezed it.

"And if you like someone James, you should never give up on her," James saw her look over to her right. He followed her gaze to where Lily and Marcus were dancing.

"I'm taking your advice. Please take mine," She said solemnly. And with that Alice dropped his hand and began walking towards the table where Frank was sitting.

* * *

James was back sitting at the table with Sirius, and the two were bored out of their minds.

"This is the lamest party ever," Sirius grunted.

Nodding in approval, James shifted his attention to the couple that was now dancing ten feet away. Alice and Frank seemed to have eyes for no one but each other. James was relieved at the huge smile on Alice's face. He was glad he had a part in making that happen.

James hadn't forgotten about Alice's advice. And now he was thinking that maybe she was right. Why had he given up? He still liked Lily and he shouldn't have given up without getting the chance that he deserved.

James looked over at Lily and watched in horror as her face began leaning towards goat-face. _No! She's going to kiss him!_ James felt a thousand emotions run through his mind as he saw them get even closer…and closer…too close!

James ran his hand through his hair in frustration at being unable to do anything to stop them, only to look down and see Sirius holding out a Dungbomb towards him. "Come on, it's now or never!"

Without giving it a second's hesitation, James picked up the Dungbomb and lit it. With a loud bang, the room erupted in the most disgusting smell known to mankind.

James watched as Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust, and drew away from the puckered up lips of goat-face just in time. James sighed in relief and then he and Sirius bolted out of the room as fast as they could, fighting through the crowd, to reach some clean air.

They were about halfway to the Gryffindor common room, when Sirius finally broke the silence. "That was bloody brilliant!" he screamed. "Perfect timing and everything!"

James smiled, "Yeah, but that was really close, _too_ close in fact. Good thing you had brought those Dungbombs."

Sirius was about to reply, when Remus ran up to them, "James, there's something you should know."

The way Remus was looking at him led James to know that this wasn't going to be good.

"I overheard Lily and Marcus during the dance. They came towards the back of the room where Marissa and I were studying and I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. And mate, Marcus, he asked Lily out." Remus paused, but James already knew what was coming. "And Lily, well she said yes."

Without another word, James continued walking, leaving Sirius and Remus staring after him looking guilty even though none of this was their fault.

James couldn't believe it. He had completely let Lily go, deciding that he wouldn't interfere in her life this year. But the one day that he realized he couldn't let go of the girl he liked, and that he wanted to be a part of her life, she had gone and chosen someone else. Honestly, why was life always so complicated?

As he neared the head common room, only one thought occupied his mind. _So much for following Alice's advice._

**Ok, so just heads up: time is going to start flying by in the next chapters. This was just the start of term, and in order for this story to expand through the entire seventh year, I will be skipping around with the months.**

**Also this chapter is truly where the 'battle of love' has sparked. In the later chapters we will see the battle take place :)**

**And of course please do REVIEW!**


	5. The Deal

**Err...not updating for an entire year? What? That wasn't me!**

**Thank you so much to all who have added this story to their favorites and/or alerts. It really means a lot to me. ****I won't waste any more time, enjoy!**

Lily's chair screeched slightly as she shifted in her seat. Sitting through another hour long lecture was the last thing Lily wanted to be doing. She wanted to be outside in the sun, walking the Hogwarts grounds, finishing that book she had started on the train ride here. Instead she was trapped inside McGonagall's classroom listening to the same speech she had heard in her last four classes.

_"Remember, this may seem like a lot, but it'll be worth it in the end. If you follow our directions, you'll be very pleased with your N.E.W.T results."_

McGonagall and all the other professors had chosen today to tell the students what their big announcement was. Each professor had compiled a list of spells, enchantments, potions, etc that the students would need to know by heart if they wanted to do well on the N.E.. This had seemed easy enough until the lists were passed out. Each list from each class had been no less than a good six feet in length.

Though Lily was thankful that the professors had done this out of the goodness of their heart so that their students could do well, she was not excited about the idea of spending the remaining school year memorizing how to do everything on these lists.

She turned her head to look at the back of the class and found Marcus looking back at her. He began waving, in an almost flirtatious manner making Lily feel seriously sick. Instead she forced a smile and turned around, slouching down a few inches in her chair. She honestly didn't know if she was ready for a relationship. Lily had been caught off guard when Marcus had asked her out, and she had replied yes without thinking twice. She blamed it all on how nice he had been to her the night of the dance, and on his muscular figure and charm that even Lily herself couldn't help but admire.

But did she have room for this in her schedule? Wasn't Head duties and studying for N.E. enough? She had promised herself that she would do everything possible to get the grades she wanted, and she wasn't going to let a boyfriend keep her from accomplishing that. She would just have to spend time with Marcus while studying. Though that wasn't exactly romantic, she knew he could use some study dates as well.

As the students clambered out of the classroom once class was over, Lily went over to Marcus to try out her new plan.

"Marcus," he looked up and smiled as Lily approached his desk. He was gathering his things but his eyes were on Lily.

"I was wondering if you'd like to head out to the library after this? To get started on these lists…"

"I'd really love to Lily, but I've got Quidditch practice." He looked sincerely sorry, and Lily couldn't help but feel a bit relieved.

"Oh, okay, that's fine." She was about to turn around and head out the door when Marcus put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"See you later then?" Without waiting for an answer he bent down and planted a kiss on Lily's lips. Lily could only give him a quick nod and a reassuring smile before her feet practically ran her out of the room.

* * *

Two hours later found a distraught Lily Evans on the floor of the Heads common room with piles of open books around her. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, her face flushed from exhaustion. She had spent the last two hours trying to figure out how to perform one simple transformation that was on the top of McGonagall's list. She knew they had learned this the previous year, but even then she had been unable to perform it well. But last year it hadn't mattered…this year it did.

Suddenly the tapestry flew open and in walked James Potter. He looked completely the opposite of Lily. His face was shining, and he looked very much awake. Though his hair was as untidy as ever, Lily could tell this time it had been ruffled into this mess by the wind.

He came in, nodded in greeting at Lily, set his broom against the wall, and collapsed onto the sofa with a huge grin on his face.

"Tryouts were amazing! The Gryffindor team this year is just brilliant! Each member is incredible in their position."

Lily smiled. Though she was never really an avid Quidditch fan, she was glad that James had found good players for the team. She liked to see her house win.

Suddenly a realization dawned on Lily and she turned her eyes on James, looking at him quizzically. "But…didn't Ravenclaw have the field today? I know they did because Marcus said they had practice today…"

"They _did _have the field Evans. They _did_."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Gryffindor arrived," he said simply.

Lily was staring at James incredulously. He was grinning from ear to ear and after a while, Lily gave up and resumed back to her work.

"So, how are you doing?" James asked.

"Miserably," she answered curtly.

"Well that's wonderful"

James got up and headed upstairs to his room to shower and change out of his dirty Quidditch robes. He came back out a few minutes later holding his cauldron and a couple of books. Looking down, he saw Lily was still where he had left her. She looked tired and frustrated but she had that look of determination as well.

James still hadn't forgotten about what Alice had told him that night at the dance. He wasn't going to give up Lily just yet. He knew it was going to take time, after all she had a boyfriend now. But he also knew Lily and Marcus would never become too serious. He knew guys like Marcus. And he knew Lily. The two would never last. He just couldn't give up…yet.

Taking one more look at the girl buried in books mumbling spell after spell under her breath, James smiled and headed out to the balcony to do some studying of his own.

* * *

One more hour passed and Lily realized she had simply had enough. Practicing the same spell for the last three hours had proved useless. She went upstairs and headed out to the balcony for some fresh air. She knew she'd find James there, but she hadn't expected him to be sitting on the floor brewing a potion that had clearly gone wrong.

The fumes were rising from the cauldron, and James's face was scrunched up in concentration, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Lily eyed the potions book laying open next to the cauldron and understood his mistake in a heartbeat.

She sat down and James looked over at her. "Hey Evans. Trying to enjoy the fresh air? Sorry, but these fumes…" He tried fanning away some of the smoke that was near Lily.

"No I wasn't really…" she paused. "James can I ask you for a favor?"

"Lily Evans asking me for a favor?"

"Shut up Potter and just hear me out?"

James turned around so that he was now completely facing her. He looked up at her intently, wiping this hand on his jeans. "What is it?"

"I've been having some trouble with transfiguration and I was wondering if you could…if you have time that is…if you could help me learn a few of the spells? I really want to do well on the N.E.W.T.s, but I don't think that's going to work out if I can't even perform a quarter of the spells on McGonagall's list."

James looked at her, "I'm not that good Evans…"

"Yes you are! I've seen you. You're the best in McGonagall's class. She may not say it outloud, but can't you tell? Her eyes shine with pride whenever she comes across your work. Clearly it's better than everyone else's." Lily stopped talking and for a while just sat there looking at James. She could tell James was taken back. She had never complimented him. And never so graciously. But she had meant everything she said. It was the truth.

"So…will you help me?"

James took a few minutes before responding. "I will. But only on two conditions."

Lily sighed, preparing herself for the worst. "Let's hear them."

"First, you've got to help me out in potions." He signed in exasperation. "I've been trying to get this potion straight for over an hour and this is the third time I've had to restart it but it just won't turn out the way it says it should and…." He stopped talking, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Lily tried to hold back her laughter and smiled. "Deal, I'll help you in potions and you can help in transfiguration."

James grinned but then his expression changed almost immediately. "And condition number two-"

He was staring at Lily with such intensity, Lily didn't even realize she was holding her breath.

"If you're going to ask me out again, I'm sorry but I can't. I'm already-"

James interrupted her. "That's not what I was going to ask," he said, shaking his head. "I know about you and Greysling."

Lily blushed, realizing how stupid she had been.

"What is it then?"

James leaned back against the railing of the balcony and stretched his legs out in front of him. Lily could hear his steady breathing as he looked into her eyes and simply said "I want us to be friends."

Lily looked at him in awe. The sincerity with which he had asked pulled at her heart. His voice was so full of hope, it almost hurt her.

"But aren't we-"

"No, we're not" James interrupted. "We don't even call each other by our first names! I want this… whatever this is between us to end. I want us to be real friends."

Lily thought about what he said, and a single tear left her eye as she realized this is what she had wanted all along. It had just been a matter of voicing it out loud which today James had done for both of them.

Her heart spoke for her as she answered, "I would love to be your friend James."

The smile that broke out on his face at the sound of his name was the widest one she had ever seen. It was the first time she had addressed him by his first name in the seven years they had known each other.

Lily couldn't help grinning back. Feeling stupid, but completely content in her newly formed relationship.

The two sat there in the balcony, oblivious to the sun setting behind them. They were looking at each other happily, sharing smiles that tied together what they knew was the best deal they had ever made.

**Review! xx**


	6. Heartbroken

**I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, and it's kind of long. But I promise it will get better. :) Read and Review!**

Months passed. Autumn was quickly changing to winter, and the cool winds were breaking in. Classes were harder than ever, and the piles of homework that needed to be done and essays that needed to be written had never been this long. The students were hard at work, especially the seventh years who were trying to get at least mid-way through their lists before the holiday season arrived.

James and Lily had practically spent the last two months together. When they weren't immersed in their Head duties, planning Hogsmeade trips and covering rounds, they were studying with each other. According to their deal, one was tutoring the other, and even their friendship had blossomed. To them it was no longer a part of a deal. It was just something that came naturally.

Lily and Marcus seemed to be getting more serious as Lily was now actually looking forward to spending time away from her books. So much studying was hurting her head, and she didn't think it was too healthy to be immersed in reading for such long periods of time. A few minutes with Marcus here and there weren't going to kill her.

However James wasn't too distraught. Lily was happy and that's all he cared about right now. As far as winning Lily over was concerned…he would deal with that later. After all, his relationship with Lily had never been better, and he wasn't about to lose that.

So one particular day of a chilly November afternoon found Lily and James on the floor of the Heads common room in front of the fireplace. They had just gotten back from a trip to Hogsmeade (where Lily had a date with Marcus, and James hung out with the rest of the Marauders) and were now concentrating on the task at hand: James's potion making disaster.

"I told you to stir it clockwise," Lily said as the potion turned a murky brown. "Don't listen to me, and this is what happens."

"But the book clearly says counterclockwise two times," James said, flipping back a few pages to make sure he was right. He was.

Lily raised an eyebrow, and James sighed in defeat. "This book is useless isn't it?"

Lily nodded in agreement.

"You never do what is says, do you?"

Another nod.

"And that's why all your potions always come out so perfectly." James sighed in defeat and leaned back against the wall.

"How did you come up with you own little recipes? How do you know clockwise will work but not counterclockwise?" James was looking at her quizzically, waiting for an answer. But Lily just shrugged and got up off the floor.

"That James, is a secret."

* * *

His broomstick clutched in his hand, James Potter was running towards the Heads common room. He was late. And she was going to be mad.

"Sorry, I'm late!" James spluttered as soon as the tapestry flew open. "Sorry, I was…Lily?"

What James had been expecting when he walked in, was a raging Lily. Her hair tied up in frustration and her cheeks glowing red. He had been expecting her to demand where he had been and why had he been so late.

What he hadn't expected was Lily sprawled on the couch, fast asleep. Her slow breathing the only sound in the room.

James walked over to her and crouched down. Her hair was half covering her face, and her left arm was laying on her chest, her lips slightly parted. James had never seen anyone more beautiful.

She stirred, and James realized she had fallen asleep while waiting for him. They had planned on going on rounds together tonight. He had asked her to wait for her until he had gotten back from Quidditch practice and she had agreed. But things had gone ugly when Slytherin tried to ambush their team in the middle of practice; that's why he had been late. It didn't matter though. He would just go alone. She was probably exhausted from her studying.

Just as he was about to get up and leave, Lily stirred again, and she awoke.

"Hey there sleepyhead," James grinned. "Sorry I was late."

Lily smiled, "Sorry I fell asleep, I was just really tired." She sat up while stifling a yawn. "We should get going."

"I can go alone, it's fine. You're tired, just go back to sleep."

"No, I'm coming with you," and with that Lily grabbed her sweater and walked out of the tapestry with James right behind her.

* * *

"I don't believe it! Do it again!" Lily laughed. Her laughter echoed in the empty hallways making James's heart melt with each ring. Of course he would do it again. Anything to hear her laughter.

"Okay…umm, let's see…Bellatrix Black is going to be lurking just behind the third corridor."

Lily looked at James, searching for an answer as to how he could be so sure of this, and then practically sprinted down the remaining corridors to see if he was right. And sure enough, a suspicious silhouette revealed itself to be Bellatrix, who looked positively alarmed to see Lily.

"Evans! I was, I was just…"

Before she could finish however, Lily had fallen into a fit of giggles. She was laughing so hard, she was clutching her left side because it had started to hurt.

Bellatrix gave her a look of puzzlement before realizing this was her chance to escape. She turned on her heels and headed towards the dungeons murmuring under her breath. James could have sworn he heard had the words "lunatic" and "mudblood." Had Lily not been in such a good mood, he would have gone over to Black and given her a piece of his mind.

Instead he turned to Lily who was now out of her hysteria, her arms crossed over her chest, looking at James with the determined look he had grown to learn.

"Tell me. Now. There is no way you could have known Black was going to be there without some sort of magic. What kind of magic, I have no idea. But you have to tell me."

"Sorry, Lily. But like you, I've got secrets of my own."

"What secrets do I have?"

"The secret on how you knew the potions book is complete whack, and how you come up with your own ways to make the potions so perfectly."

Lily rolled her eyes, "That's nothing. Just some experimentation….but this, this is really something. Do it again!"

James smiled, "Haven't you had enough? We're not even doing our job. We just let Black go instead of deducting house points or giving her detention."

"Since when do you care so much about following the rules?" Lily smiled cheekily.

James couldn't help but grin back, "Just one more time. Then we're going back to our rooms."

"Deal."

"Okay, I think I see someone…wait no, two people…"

"Who?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Ah, no one." James turned around and started walking back in the direction where they had come. "Change of plans Lily, we should just go back now. I'm really tired from practice and I bet you are too. We'll do this again tomorrow, I promise."

James continued walking but Lily looked at him, puzzled. "What are you talking about, James? And why are you talking so fast?"

"Come on Lily, we can do this tomorrow," he grabbed her hand and began pulling her back but she yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Who's back there James?"

Lily's eyes had said enough. James knew she wasn't leaving. All he could do was look at the ground.

"Lily, I'm sorry…"

She turned around and walked the remaining distance to the end of the hallway stopping shortly. There in clear view, was Marcus locking lips with some Hufflepuff girl that Lily did not know. Her breath caught in her throat. She felt sick. Right when she had started developing feelings towards her boyfriend, he had gone ahead and completely betrayed her.

It was another moment before Marcus emerged from the passionate kiss and his eyes locked on Lily's. His face turned white and he began to stutter, "Lily…I was just…"

But before he could finish, Lily had turned around and was running in the opposite direction. She was running faster than she had ever run, faster than she knew she could. How could he? How could he do this to her? She reached the tapestry, murmured the password, and flew upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her. The whole while tears glistening in her eyes.

"Lily…" Lily didn't know how long it had been, a few minutes or an hour, until she heard a knock on her door. She knew it was James, but she didn't want to see him. She didn't kneed anyone's sympathy right now.

The knocking grew louder, and louder still. "Lily open up the door, I need to see you. Lily open up, or I'm blasting this door open myself."

There was a slight click and James realized the door was now unlocked. He cautiously opened the door and looked in. Lily was on her bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She didn't look like the Lily he knew. He had never seen her so vulnerable. He was going to make sure Greysling paid for this.

James walked in and sat down next to Lily. He heard her intake a breath and knew she didn't want to hear anything. They just sat there in silence, as James watched the tears fall silently from her eyes. He didn't know how long it was until Lily finally spoke, but he hadn't been expecting her to say what she did.

"James, why don't you ask me out anymore?" Lily wiped her tears and looked at him, seeing the puzzled look on his face. "Am I not the same anymore? Has something about me changed? You used to ask me out any chance you could get the last couple of years, and this year not even once. It's okay if it's something bad. Just tell, I won't mind. Tell me."

The tears were falling harder now, and James couldn't help but wrap his arm around her and pull her closer to him. He gently lifted her chin so that she could look him straight in the eyes and told her what he had wanted to tell her for so many years.

"You're beautiful Lily, inside and out. I don't care what anyone says, what anyone thinks. People are stupid if they can't see you for who you are. To me, you're perfect. You always have been, and you always will be."

The sincerity of his words reached his eyes and Lily smiled. She wrapped her arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. "You're a really good friend James."

And with that her eyes closed shut and she feel asleep in James's arms.


	7. Unexpected Encounters

**Thanks to ALL who are reviewing, subscribing, and/or adding this story to their favorites. You have no idea how much it means to me! :) **

Sunlight poured into the room, waking up James from his heavy slumber. He shifted in his bed. Why was the light coming from the wrong direction? He shifted again, using his hands to shield his eyes from the sun. In the process, his hand brushed against…another hand.

James literally flew out of bed, as he suddenly realized he wasn't in his own. In fact, he was in _Lily's_ bed. Last night after she had fallen asleep in his arms, it hadn't been long until James too had nodded off to sleep right beside her. The events from last night rushed back to him, and a smile emerged at the thought that Lily was no longer taken. He looked at the still asleep Lily, and realized she looked even more beautiful than she did sleeping on the couch last night. He thought it wasn't possible, yet Lily never failed to amaze.

He tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake her up. He hoped she didn't realize he had spent the night in her room. Things might get awkward if she did, and he didn't want anything spoiling their friendship.

* * *

James thought she didn't know. James thought he could get out without her noticing. But he was wrong.

Lily was very much awake when James had gotten up to leave. She had been awake even before James was. Lily had awoken startled at the big heavy lump breathing softly beside her. It hadn't been long before the horrible events from last night had flooded her head and she remembered falling asleep in James's arms. She assumed he had been too tired to go to his own room, or she had been to heavy for him to move. Lily blushed but she couldn't help but think _or maybe he wanted to stay. _

The second he had opened his eyes, Lily had closed hers and faked being asleep. She knew things might get awkward if they both had to face this. She was better off acting like she didn't even know he was here. Yet she couldn't ignore the sudden coldness that enveloped her when James got out of bed.

* * *

Books spread out around her, hands flipping through old notes, a quill tucked above her left ear, Lily Evans was immersed in studying yet again. She had a scheduled meeting with James this evening in the library. He was suppose to help her with a few more things on McGonagall's list that she didn't understand.

Currently however, James was an hour and a half late. Lily knew he had had Quidditch practice before this, which she knew sometimes goes a little longer than planned, but this seemed like a little too much. She thought about waiting for him for about an hour more until she would call it day and pack everything up.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later, when a third year Gryffindor boy walked up to her holding a piece of parchment. Lily recognized him from the Gryffindor quidditch team. If he was out of practice, shouldn't James be here by now too? She was just about to ask him when he handed her the piece of parchment.

"James asked me to give you this," the boy said. "He said he was extremely sorry but he wouldn't be able to make it."

Lily sighed, thanking the boy, and accepting the folded parchment. She opened it to read a note clearly rushed and barely legible, scribbled in James's handwriting:

"Sorry Lily, it's an emergency or I would have never canceled. Will see you tomorrow. - James"

* * *

Freshly showered and ready for bed, two hours later found Lily in the balcony of the Heads common room. She wondered where James had gone to and what the big rush was all about. Her elbow resting on the railing with her hand holding up her chin, her eyes found the full moon emerging from the midst of the dark clouds.

* * *

An entire day had passed since Lily had last talked to James. She hadn't realized it till today, but she had gotten used to his constant presence and now that he wasn't around, she was missing him. Greatly.

She had seen him once or twice between classes but something had seemed wrong. He seemed extremely tired, and if Lily hadn't know him well enough, she would have missed the marks and scratches covering his right arm. Lily knew she should ask him about it, but decided to dismiss the idea, hoping it was just something from quidditch practice. Sure James was a prankster, but he wouldn't do anything dangerous enough to put his life on the line would he?

Her stomach growling, Lily was making her way to the great hall for dinner. Halfway through the corridor she suddenly halted as she heard Marcus's voice approaching from the other side. If she turned now, she would come face to face with him. However, if she turned back, he would see her walking away and think her a coward. Now there was no choice was there? As much she hated herself for this, Lily Evans would not be coward. Especially not for a boy as messed up as Greysling.

She straightened her back, and was just about to walk into a very uncomfortable situation, when suddenly someone grabbed her hand from behind. Turning around, she smiled to see it was James. "Thank God," she mumbled.

Marcus and his friend's voices indicated that they were now very close, and sure enough, just a few seconds later, they had turned the corner and came face to face with Lily and James. There was a sudden silence as Marcus stopped in the middle of his sentence. His friend must have noticed the sudden awkwardness because with a nod at Marcus, he walked off. As much as she didn't want to, Lily was looking at Marcus. Hoping for…what? Some kind of an apology? She didn't know if she could forgive him. She didn't even know if she _wanted_ to forgive him.

"Lily, look about that night…"

Marcus had just started before Lily realized James was dragging her by the arm and pulling her into the nearest open classroom before shutting the door behind them.

"James what are you..?"

"I couldn't do it," James said, as he finally let go of her hand. "I couldn't let him just get away with an apology after the way he hurt you."

Lily could see rage behind his eyes, and she couldn't help but be happy. He was looking out for her. He cared about her.

James took Lily's silence the wrong way, and rushed on.

"Sorry, I know I had no right to interfere like that. It was your decision whether or not you wanted to accept his apology. I should just…"

"No, you're fine. I honestly didn't know what I would have done. I might have forgiven him, and then highly regretted it later. Thanks for doing what you did," Lily gave him a reassuring smile which he returned.

"You're welcome," James said. Lily could tell he felt a bit uncomfortable and she couldn't blame him. He had locked them up in an abandoned classroom. And was it just her, or was the room getting a bit warm?

James continued to shuffle his feet before looking up at Lily again, "I'm sorry about last night. I hated to cancel, but it was all I could do."

"It's fine, but where were you?"

James shook his head, "That I won't be able to tell you."

Lily looked slightly crestfallen, so James hurried to change the topic.

"Listen, we've got a match on Friday, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. And…it would mean the world to me if you were there."

There it was again, his adorable grin. Lily's insides began their summersaults. Had he really just said _it would mean the world to him if she was there?_ Lily smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

**There you have it folks! A bit of a transition chapter, but kinda important since this is when Lily suspects for the first time that James is hiding something from her (but we all know what that is!). aha. **

**Also, in the next chapter, you shall be seeing **_**a lot **_**more interaction with the rest of the marauders. This story has been so Lily/James focused, that I've almost forgotten about the other characters. No worries though, I'm just getting started ; )**

**Review?**


	8. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**I apologize for the long wait! Also, just wanted to give you guys a heads up that college starts tomorrow for me, so updates might start taking a bit longer than usual. But if you want to encourage sooner updates, the best way is to read and review of course! enjoy :)**

"The skies are clear, no wind at all. That's good for us. I want you all to remember everything we've been through during practice. I know you all are amazing players, or you wouldn't have been on this team in the first place. Just focus, and do your best, and we're sure to win."

James looked into the six pairs of eyes staring back at him. They were good. He knew they were. And today all of Gryffindor was counting on them to win this match. James was going to make sure they weren't disappointed.

"Alright, it's time."

And with that, the golden and scarlet clad team filed out of the locker room, broomsticks clutched in their hands, a determined look across their faces. As the team stepped into the sunlight, a deafening roar erupted from the Gryffindor stand. James couldn't help but smile. This is what he lived for.

As James was called up to the middle of the pitch to shake hands with the Hufflepuff captain, his eyes began wandering the Gryffindor stand, searching for a specific pair of emerald eyes. She said she'd be here, but he couldn't see her. Where was she?

Just as the teams began mounting on their brooms, James finally saw her. She was late, running towards the grounds. Her red hair flying behind her, her cheeks red from the cold. She was wearing her Gryffindor gear, down to the scarlet and gold mittens. As she entered the stadium, her eyes instantly fell upon James and she gave him a slight wave, grinning from ear to ear.

James smiled back. The weight seemed to lift off of his heart. She was here. Now there was no way they _wouldn't_ win. He waved back only to have Madam Hooch's voice shouting in his ear,

"Potter, Potter! I've blown the whistle. Do you plan on getting in the air or not?"

"What? Oh, right!" Highly embarrassed, James realized the game had already started above him. He noticed a few Hufflepuffs snickering in the crowd. Without a further moment's hesitation, he kicked off the ground, and began soaring in the air.

* * *

Lily laughed at the sight of James staggering to catch up with the rest of his team.

As she reached the Gryffindor stands, she heard someone shout, "Hey Lilypad, over here!"

Lily pulled a face at the unpleasantly familiar voice, but headed over to where he was seated anyways.

"Watch it Black," she hissed as she slid into the seat next to him. "We wouldn't want the captain to miss out on the celebrations because his best mate's in the hospital wing now would we?"

"That sure that we're going to win, are you?" Sirius said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course. James has done a brilliant job with the team. There's no way they could lose," Lily said confidently.

Sirius let out a low whistle. "You've got a lot of faith in this boyfriend of yours."

Lily thanked her lucky stars that her cheeks were already red from the cold. If Sirius had seen her blushing at the sound of this, she would have never heard the end of it. But the question was, why _was_ she blushing?

"He's not my boyfriend. And _you_ know that better than anyone."

Sirius continued to pester her for a few more minutes until the game started getting intense. At that he dropped the subject, and stood up, yelling at the players and at Madam Hooch.

"FOUL! That was clearly a foul! Davis aimed that Bludger straight at our Seeker, that's not even _legal_! Hooch!"

"I've got it Mr. Black, please take your seat," Madam Hooch said sternly. A minute later, she blew her whistle and shouted, "Gryffindor penalty!".

Lily held her breath as she saw James approaching to take the shot. She closed her eyes and murmured a quick prayer. As she opened them, she saw the Quaffle flying cleanly through the Hufflepuff post.

Sirius and the rest of Gryffindor House was now hoarse from cheering, shouting, and screaming. They were now ahead by more than seventy points. But amidst the deafening roars, Lily's thoughts were elsewhere. In fact, Lily's thoughts were on the conversation she had had with Sirius just moments ago.

Did she like James? Did he still like her? They were friends, but could they be more? She had felt connected to him in various ways throughout the year, ways she didn't understand, but liked. She knew he cared for her. And maybe now she was finally falling for him…

* * *

It was possible the loud commotion in Gryffindor Tower was carrying itself all the way down to the dungeons. That's how loud they were.

Lily walked into the packed Gryffindor common room, and tried to look for a suitable place to sit that wasn't yet occupied. The task seemed impossible however, as a large group of fifth and sixth years were currently parading around the room, holding up the Gryffindor banner above their heads, while successfully blocking her view of pretty much everything.

"Over here, Lily"

She turned around to see that her savior was Peter Pettigrew. Remus was sitting next to him, mentioning for her to come over. Lily tried her best to make her way through the packed room over to where they were sitting. It was just_ too _crowded. Clearly there weren't _this _many Gryffindors? And yes, wasn't that Schneider girl on the couch over there a Ravenclaw? Lily shook her head. Gryffindor had won matches before. But the celebratory parties had never been _this _crazy.

"What's with the crowd?" Lily asked as she finally reached Peter's table and took a seat across from him. "It seems like we've already won the House Cup or something."

Peter merely shrugged his shoulders and said, "James." As if it should have been clear to Lily what that was suppose to mean.

Lily waited for Peter to explain himself further, but when he didn't, and she still looked thoroughly confused, Remus sighed. "Come on Lily, it's obvious. James happens to be the star of the match today…and well," he shifted in his seat, trying to find the right words, "let's just say, a lot of girls are here to congratulate him for it."

Lily raised her eyebrows and scanned the crowd, trying to find a tall figure with a black bird's nest atop his head.

Ah, she found him alright. There, standing in the middle of a circle of girls who all seemed to be swooning over him and half of whom seemed to be _on top _of him,

was none than the man of the match. The captain of the victorious team, James Potter.

Lily didn't know what in her cracked at that point, but it was definitely something. She couldn't stay in this room any longer. She got off her seat and began walking towards the portrait hole. She could hear Peter and Remus calling after her, but she chose to ignore them. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she needed to sort out her emotions. She wasn't used to feeling this way. What was it anyway? It couldn't possibly be…._jealousy_? Could it?

* * *

About an hour later, James was making his way back to the Heads common room. The victory was still on his mind, and he had a wide grin plastered on his face as he walked with a bit of swing in his step as well.

Lily. He had seen her enter the Gryffindor common room, and make her way over to Remus and Peter. James had wanted to go after her, but Merlin those girls just wouldn't leave him alone. But by the time, he had finally broken free and walked over to their table, Lily had already left. James was disappointed to say the least. She hadn't even come over to meet him, or congratulate him on their victory, or anything. James had just come to the conclusion that she had been too tired and decided to call it a night before the rest of them.

But what James heard when he walked into the Heads common room, was not the quite he had been expecting, but the noise of quill against parchment. The kind that occurs when one is writing a long detailed paper or when one is constantly scratching something off, over and over again.

Curious, as to what Lily could be up to, James headed over to the table at which she was seated near the fireplace. She had, as James expected, a quill in her hand and a long piece of parchment on which she was scribbling something furiously.

Hadn't James known better, he would have assumed she was catching up on homework, but he knew that was not the case. Not this late at night. Not when she was clutching the quill so hard it seemed that it would break at any moment. And definitely not when at the top of her parchment, the words "Farewell Dance" were written and underlined.

"Uh, Lily?" Lily's head jerked up, and her eyes locked on James. There was something in those eyes James couldn't place. Something wild and dangerous. It made him stop, but after a few minutes of utter silence, he continued on.

"Farewell Dance, Lily? You're already planning for it?" He shifted his gaze, as Lily was currently giving him a death glare and instead looked down at the piece of parchment. He ran a hand through his hair and continued, "That's not until, well, the end of the school year. Not until spring."

Lily's gaze stayed transfixed and though James thought his point had been made clear, Lily's silence made him think otherwise.

"I mean, why are you planning and worrying about it right now? We've got _months_ to do that."

James instantly regretted speaking when Lily stood up, the anger now quite evident in her face. She took a few steps towards James and hissed, "Well, unlike _you _James, some of us actually have to be responsible. We can't always hope everything works out for the best without even trying. This is one of the biggest projects we have to accomplish as Heads, and knowing you, I'll probably be the one that ends up working on the whole thing by myself!"

James's mouth dropped open in shock, and he stammered trying to make sense of what exactly she was saying, and how he wanted to respond to that, "You couldn't possibly think…you _know _I…when have I _ever_ been irresponsible when it comes to Head duties, Lily? When? And what made you think I wouldn't be doing my fair share in helping you organize the Farewell Dance? How could you…I mean, did I do something _wrong_, that made you think that?"

The mixture of confusion and disappointment on his face, made him look utterly miserable. As he stood there in front of her, trying to make sense of her outburst and accusations, Lily realized her mistake.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, wishing she could take back everything she had just said. Why had she said what she had? She _knew _it wasn't his fault. He had so far, completed all of his Head duties, and thus Lily knew she had no right to be blaming him of such things. It's just that those girls at the party had made Lily's head spin and she had just needed something or unfortunately in James's case _someone_ to force all her anger, confusion, and mixed feelings on. She didn't even know what had happened to her back at the party. Why she had felt the way she had. But she didn't like it. But that sure didn't mean she could go around accusing James for things he didn't deserve to be accused of.

Lily opened her eyes again and looked at James. His brown eyes were seeking an answer, but at the moment, Lily just didn't have one.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I did. You don't deserve any of it. You've been an amazing co-head so far, and I'm mad if I'm trying to find faults in that. I've just had a rough day, and I guess it all came out on you. Which was wrong. Could you forgive me?"

James looked her, an eyebrow still arched up in confusion. But he could tell Lily had meant what she said, so he nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Thanks," Lily said, looking utterly relieved. She gave him a small smile, and began making her way to the staircase that led up to her room, before suddenly stopping and looking back at James.

"And James?"

"Yeah?"

"You were amazing today."

And with a few steps she had made her way back to where he was standing and without another thought, she dropped a quick kiss on his cheek. Before either could be betrayed by the blush sneaking up onto their faces, Lily had spun back around and pretty much sprinted the remaining distance up to her room. There was a soft click as her door closed.

The Heads common room was now empty, save the Gryffindor quidditch captain, who was standing in the middle of it, grinning like a fool.


	9. A Late Night Rendezvous

**Extremely sorry for the late update! The first week of college was much more chaotic than I had expected it to be! Please be expecting no more than an update a week! :/**

**But as always, enjoy! **

Lily awoke early the next day. She lay in bed for a bit, tossing and turning, feeling like it was far too early to be up and about on a Saturday morning. However, when she began feeling restless, she decided it was probably a sign. Now that she was awake, she might as well make the most of it by continuing to study for the NEWTs and finish those never-ending lists. Half of her just wished she could curl back under the covers and go back to sleep. Studying didn't seem appealing at this time at all. However, she knew better, and with a loud groan, managed to drag herself out of bed.

An few minutes later, Lily trudged downstairs into the common room with her books and found James already at work at the same table near the fireplace that she had vacated the night before. She was surprised to say the least. She had never seen James as an early bird, especially on weekends. And while Lily knew he was just as serious about his NEWTs, she honestly hadn't believed he'd have the will to drag himself out of bed this early like she herself had managed to. Maybe she should just stop assuming things about him.

Lily cautiously approached his table, the events from last night still quite vivid in her head. "James?"

James looked up at her voice, and grinned. "Good morning, Lily. Didn't think you'd be up so soon."

"I didn't think you'd be up so early either," Lily retorted back, crossing her arms over her chest and peering curiously at the papers laid out over the table. "What are you working on anyways?"

"The Farewell Dance," James replied calmly, looking straight at Lily. But Lily hadn't missed the twinkle in his eyes. Her mouth dropped open and she gaped at James.

"You're what?"

"I'm working on the Farewell Dance, Lily" James said, a small smile now making its way across his face. "You were right. Last night, after you left, I realized you were right. There's so much that we have to plan out, and let me tell you, organizing a dance is _not_ easy. It's a good thing you thought of starting early, otherwise we probably wouldn't have been able to get ready in time."

Lily continued to stare at him as if he had just announced the next Quidditch match was going to take place on the moon. She hadn't been serious when she began working on it last night. Yes, she had used it as an excuse to keep herself busy so she wouldn't have to face her feelings. And yes, the Farewell Dance _did_ require a lot of preparation…but James had been right last night, they still had a lot of time, months even, ahead of them. But then again, maybe he had a point. This was their first project as Heads, and it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Come here, look" James mentioned her over.

Lily made her way over to the chair and sat down beside James. He was holding up a long piece of paper, a checklist, on which Lily could now see a few things had been checked off.

"You were able to book the Weird Sisters?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Yep. Actually just got their response a few minutes ago. They said, they'd be honored to perform at Hogwarts," James said, looking quite pleased with himself.

Lily smiled, realizing that he really had put in a lot of effort into this. She tied up her loose hair into a ponytail, and looked at the various pieces of parchment scattered across the table.

"Well, I think it's time we both tackle this together. Ready, partner?"

James laughed and nodded, "Ready!"

* * *

"James"

"Hmm?"

"I'm starved. How much longer till dinner?"

James looked up from his end of the table, and saw Lily sitting on the other side, looking completely worn out and tired. Her hair was coming undone, and her left cheek had a light streak of ink going across it. She was still holding her quill over the parchment she had recently been writing on.

James checked his watch, looked back up, and back at his watch again.

"There's no bloody way…"

"What?" Lily asked, too hungry to even scold him for his language.

"It's ten past eleven"

Now it was Lily's turn to shout out a few choice words of her own.

"There's something wrong with your watch! It couldn't _possibly_ be that late. We haven't been working _all day_ have we?"

Lily's voice contained a slight note of panic, which James easily heard.

"Look, don't worry about it alright? I'll figure something out."

James ran a hand through his hair, getting up from his chair and moving away from the table.

"Wait here," he said, looking at Lily, "I'll be right back."

When he said that, Lily thought he was leaving the common room, but instead James turned the other way and began walking up to his room.

Lily's stomach gave a loud grumble, causing her to wince and clutch her stomach in an attempt to persuade to it remain quite. At the sound, James's footsteps instantly grew faster, and he sprinted the remaining distance to his room.

A few seconds later, James came back out. Lily eyed him quizzically wondering what he was up to. James just smiled at her cockeyed eyebrow, walked up to her, and held out a piece of parchment.

Lily took one look at what he was holding out to her and realized that James had probably gone mental.

"James, I said I'm hungry. Not that I needed more parchment to write on."

Lily spoke very slowly to make sure he understood her this time. James grinned, "I heard your stomach the first time Lily. This is actually the key to how we're going to be getting some food into our stomachs tonight."

"Parchment is the key to how we're getting food?" Lily asked, still quite sure James had lost his marbles.

James however, shook his head. "Not just _any _parchment. Lily, I think it's time you acquaint yourself with the Marauder's Map," He placed the parchment into Lily's hands. "Now open it up and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'."

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it, trust me."

Lily sighed, and did as she was told, feeling quite stupid the whole time she mumbled the words. However, as soon as the words were uttered, the map suddenly became flooded with ink. Lily let out a gasp as she took in the various drawings and names that had suddenly appeared all over the parchment. Upon closer inspection, she realized they were all names of people at Hogwarts. Two footsteps around a Colin Cooke and another around Melissa Fairhead, who Lily knew to be a third year Ravenclaw. More people appeared, and suddenly Lily realized what this was.

"A map of Hogwarts that shows where each and every person inside the building is at that particular moment," James explained, voicing her thoughts.

A whispered "wow" escaped Lily's lips, as she stared transfixed at the amazing work of magic before her.

"How did you…this is really incredible magic….so _this_ is how the Marauders are able to successfully pull off so many ambushes!"

James laughed as realization dawned on Lily. He was quite enjoying her reaction. The Marauders had never shown the map to anyone. Lily was the first one to find out.

After James had amused himself enough watching Lily gawking over the rest of the map, her hunger all forgotten, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the tapestry.

"Come on! Towards the kitchens, we go!"

* * *

Lily sighed contently, leaning back in her seat. Now with a full stomach, she was much, much more happy.

She looked across the table at James who was currently still finishing the remains of his plate. She looked at the man, seeing so much more than she had ever seen before. How was it, that just a year ago, she couldn't see him for the caring and responsible person that he was? If anyone had even put the two words in the same sentence with his name, Lily would have scoffed at them. But yet, here she was, not scoffing at all, but realizing that this was indeed the truth. James has changed, he had grown up, and so maybe it was okay if Lily's feelings for him were changing a bit too...right?

Lily was still contemplating this thought, when James finally set down his fork and sighed contently just as Lily had done a few minutes ago. "We really owe the House Elves for this one. Dinner was delicious!" He added the last bit towards the House Elf who was scurrying past him.

"Lil?"

"Hmm?" Lily woke from her thoughts and smiled at James.

"Ready to head back?"

Lily nodded, and they both got up and headed towards the kitchen's exit. James pulled out the Marauder's Map again, making sure no one (especially Filch) was no where near.

"All clear," he said, pocketing the map. Then without any further hesitation, he grabbed Lily's hand, and pulled her out behind him.

They walked in silence, occasionally stopping so James could check the map again before they made any turns. Lily noticed that the whole time James hadn't let go of her hand. She could feel her skin tingling beneath his touch. And she knew she liked. As much as she would have wanted to deny it, even Lily couldn't fight this one; she liked holding James's hand.

Lily could feel a few calluses, probably from Quidditch, but she didn't mind. For some reason, it made her feel…protected.

Once again, Lily was so lost in her thoughts that she almost jumped in shock as James suddenly cursed.

"Filch! Filch, dammit. Lily, over here."

Without further notice, he had dragged her into a tight space between two shields of armor. His breathing was heavy, panicked. Their close proximity would have made Lily blush, had she not noticed what she just did.

"James, the map!"

James's eyes followed her's to the corridor, where the map lay forgotten. He had dropped it in his haste to quickly hide them.

James sighed. He closed his eyes and shook his head at Lily, knowing she was about to go after it. Then he raised a finger to his lips, indicating that Filch was too close.

And sure enough, only a few seconds later, Lily heard footsteps scraping the floor, and Filch appeared. Lily held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't turn his head and spot them.

James's back was towards Filch, but from Lily's expression he could tell that she could see him. He held on tighter to her hand, and gave it a quick squeeze for reassurance.

A few minutes later, Lily saw Filch leave, scurrying back the way he had come, muttering something under his breath. Lily sighed in relief and looked back up at James. "He's gone," she whispered.

James nodded but didn't show any inclination to move. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, so to make sure Filch really had left, before James spoke.

"Did he take it?"

Lily bit her lip in disappointment, and nodded, "I'm sorry, James."

James sighed again, running a hand through his hair, a look of defeat on his face. A few more minutes of peaceful silence lapsed, in which Lily was sure James was grieving over the Marauder's prize procession.

Finally he said, "Oh well, I guess that's how it was meant to happen."

Lily gave him a confused look, asking James to explain.

"We were wondering what we were going to do with the map once we left Hogwarts," James said. "It really is of no use than for people who are actually _inside_ Hogwarts. And well, we were thinking about hiding it somewhere…somewhere where we hoped the next generation of pranksters after us would find it. You know, so they could carry out the traditions as efficiently as we were able to. And well, if they really were as good as us, they'd realize how to use it. But now that Filch has the map, I guess whoever ends up in his office will find it. And I'm quite satisfied with that because any student who ends up in Filch's office in the first place should be a good enough contender for the position."

Lily could't help but smile at the Marauder's planning. They had planned on leaving behind their map simply so that future pranksters could carry out their pranks as easily as they had. She nodded, "I'm sure the map will fall into the hands of quite the mischief makers, James. Don't you worry about it."

James grinned, finally moving out of their hiding place, as Lily followed after him. They said no more as they continued to walk the remaining distance to their common room in silence. However, neither of them failed to notice that the entire way their hands had stayed intertwined.

**Review? :)**


	10. Under the Moonlight

**Thank you so much for being patient with this story! I'm trying my best to update every week! **

**And I truly do appreciate all the reviews. Thank you all so much!**

A few weeks passed. James was spending more and more time on the pitch, practicing with his team for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw. Lily was immersed in heading the Slug Club meetings. They were both however, able to spend time together during prefect meetings, rounds, and of course while still tutoring each other for the upcoming NEWTs.

Lily was currently running towards the Heads common room. She was very late. She had agreed to meet James back at the common room around 7 for their study session. It was currently ten before 8. The Slug Club meeting had lasted a lot longer than she had expected, and even afterwards Slughorn had pulled her aside to compliment her on the last Babbling Beverage she had brewed during class. Lily had hastily thanked the professor, dancing on her toes, in a bit of anxiety. Clearly Slughorn had sensed her desperation to leave, and with a brief nod, let her do so.

Lily had practically flown out of the classroom. She honestly didn't know why she was in just an eager state to begin lessons. A voice in the back of her head however kept trying to convince her that it wasn't the tutoring session but the tutor she was anxious to see.

As soon as the tapestry opened, Lily went in and had just plopped onto the couch, when the tapestry opened yet again, and James walked in looking quite flustered.

"Sorry I kept you waiting…I tried to get here as fast as I could…" James was breathing heavily, as he sat down next to Lily.

Lily just nodded, knowing that if she opened her mouth, he would realize she was breathing just as heavily as he was.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"You just got here too, didn't you?"

Damn, the boy could figure out anything.

"Um, what makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Your cheeks are flushed, your hair's coming undone, _and_ you're breathing quite heavily."

Lily blushed, realizing she hadn't been very successful in hiding the truth.

"Well then, that makes two of us," she said curtly, crossing her hands over her chest and eyeing James from the corner of her eyes.

"Let's get started shall we?"

Lily nodded and went to retrieve her books, "Can we work on Defense Against the Darks Arts tonight. I have absolutely no idea how to cast a patronus."

James nodded as he too gathered his things. They automatically headed out to the balcony, which had now become the place where they would always study together.

Lily pulled out her wand and waited, looking at James expectantly. He too pulled out his wand. A few seconds later he clearly stated, "Expecto Partronum."

They both watched as a silver shimmer emerged from the tip of James's wand. The form grew to take the shape of a stag. Lily watched, mesmerized as the beautiful creature ran around them once, twice, before vanishing into thin air.

A few moments of silence passed before, Lily finally looked at James. "I…I don't even know what form my patronus takes."

James smiled, "Well, that's what we're here to find out."

Lily nodded, straightening out her shoulders and sitting up straighter. "I'm ready."

"Close you eyes," Lily did as she was told. "Now, I want you to think of the happiest moments of your life. The days you felt like you could do anything, conquer everything that came your way. The days when you laughed uncontrollably. The places and things you love…the people you're happiest with."

James waited awhile, knowing Lily was ready when he saw the small smile appear on her lips. "Now raise your wand, and with those things in mind, say 'expecto patronum'."

"Expecto Patronum," Lily repeated. At first it seemed as if nothing was happening. Then slowly, a few sparks emitted out of her wand, and the same silvery shimmer emerged.

Lily held her breath, excited to see what form it would take. James too watched, just an intrigued. They both looked up to see a perfectly flawless doe standing amidst them.

They both stood there, unable to form words. And a few seconds later the patronus vanished.

"It was a…"

"A doe," James breathed.

Their eyes moved away from where the patronus had just been and towards each other. Hazel met emerald and at that moment Lily knew. All her unanswered questions had been answered. There was no more denying it. Fate had given her enough hints and enough clues. Her patronus, and James's patronus…even _they_ seemed to speak the undeniable.

"Lily, I…"

Lily didn't let him finish, as she swiftly moved closer and placed her lips upon his. She was shocked, and she could tell James was shocked just as much, if not more. Yet she knew this was right. And she was firmly reassured as she felt James press himself further into the kiss.

Lily's hands found her way around his neck, and she realized James was now holding her around the waist. He pulled her closer, and the two deepened the kiss.

The snog lasted merely a few moments, but when they both parted, the smiles on their faces could have lit up the night.

Lily held her breath as James tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. He leaned towards her again but stopped midway, suddenly the color draining from his face.

Lily felt a tight knot form in her stomach at the look on James's face. The peacefulness on his face had vanished and was now replaced by worry and fear.

"James, is everything alright?" Lily whispered, knowing that she probably wouldn't want to hear the answer.

James shook his head, but removed his hands from around Lily. He took a few steps away from her. The wind hit Lily just where he had been standing, and suddenly she felt really, really cold.

She watched, biting her lip, as James ran a hand through his hair, still looking completely lost. "Lily, I have to…I have to go."

"Now?" she whimpered.

James nodded, and Lily felt the wind hit her once again. Her hair flew behind her and she tried to hold back the tears that she could feel slowly forming.

"I'm sorry James! I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry it was really sudden….but, please don't…"

"Lily," James took a step closer and held her by the shoulders, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. "This has nothing to do with what just happened. This has nothing to do with you. But I have to leave, and you have to trust me. Alright? Do you trust me Lily?"

Lily nodded numbly, quite unsure what exactly she was agreeing to. James's tight grip on her shoulders was hindering her thinking, and her thoughts weren't forming correctly.

James let go of her shoulders and without a further moment's hesitation, walked out of the balcony, leaving Lily standing right where she was.

Lily stayed still, hearing James's footsteps as he walked down the stairs, through the common room, and then finally through the tapestry. She didn't know what to think; what to do. He had asked her to trust him, so she would.

With a slight sigh escaping her lips, Lily turned around and saw a full moon floating between the clouds.

* * *

The next day, Lily headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her eyes scanned the entire Gryffindor table, looking for one set of eyes in particular, but was met with nothing but disappointment.

The entire day, during lessons and in even in the corridors, Lily had her eyes scanning the crowds, searching for James. By the time lunch came around, she realized that not only James, but also the other three Marauders were missing. Lily prayed they hadn't gone and done something stupid and gotten themselves in trouble, or even worse, in danger.

When even after dinner, James hadn't shown up to the common room, Lily became extremely worried. She walked over to the Gryffindor common room, hoping someone would know something about his whereabouts.

As she climbed through the portrait hole, she saw Alice and Frank sitting at the far end of the room. Immediately, she walked over to them.

"Hey Lily!" Alice smiled pleasantly as she saw her approach.

Frank turned around to smile at her too, but it quickly vanished as he saw the worried look on her face. "Lily, is everything alright?"

Lily sat down on the chair across from them, placing her hands in her lap and wringing them nervously. "You guys haven't seen James today have you?"

Frank shook his head, but Alice nodded, "I just saw him a few minutes ago. He was walking down to the Quiddtich pitch with Sirius. You know, they've got a big game tomorrow. James probably just wanted a bit of last minute practice."

Lily nodded, her shoulders sagging in relief. So he was okay. But then…"Why wasn't he at lessons? And at breakfast, or lunch, or even dinner? I've been looking for him all day. "

Alice and Frank exchanged looks, but didn't say anything. Finally, Frank shrugged, "I don't know, Lily. The Marauders do things like that though. They don't come to lessons and they skip meals to make time to plot their pranks. You know how it is with them."

Lily nodded again, feeling a bit foolish. Frank had a point. The Marauders _did_ do things like that. Just because James hadn't done something like this all year, didn't mean he had stopped. Suddenly a mix of emotions hit Lily. She didn't know if she was relieved at the knowledge that he was alright, or angry for leaving her on the balcony last night simply for a prank.

"Thanks," Lily managed to force a smile, and got up to leave.

"Lily, wait!"

She turned around at Alice's voice.

"If you really want to see him, come to the match tomorrow morning. James can skip lessons and meals, but he won't _ever_ skip Quidditch. Not if he can help it."

Lily smiled, this time genuinely, since she knew Alice's words were true.

"I think I will."


	11. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**Extremely sorry for the late update! **

**Two things: **

**-I'm now on pottermore! Feel free to add me - OwlLumos84**

**-My birthday is on the 11th ;') (I'm turning 18)**

**Enjoy the read! :)**

"And the Gryffindor team, Davis, Jones, Li, Malone, Rivers, Nott, and Potter!"

Roars of applause erupted across the stands as Lily watched along with the rest of the school, seven players emerge onto the field from the left side. Her eyes found the captain almost immediately. Letting out a sigh, Lily realized it had been more than an entire day now since she had last seen James. She watched as he walked towards the middle of the pitch to shake hands with the Ravenclaw captain. Lily frowned, noticing the lack of vigor in the shake from James's part.

The rest of the game did not go so vigorously either. Gryffindor started off with a decent start, pulling in a few goals with the Quaffle, and the Keeper was doing his job fairly well as well. Gradually though, it seemed like Ravenclaw wanted to speed things up, but Gryffindor just wasn't in the mood to play.

Davis's swift pass of the Quaffle to James was missed as it slipped out of his hands. The Bludger got Rivers twice, the second time knocking her into the Hufflepuff stands. A few too many Quaffles began going through the Gryffindor post, to the delight of the Ravenclaw team. All in all, the Gryffindors knew their only shed of hope now relied on Nott, hoping he'd catch the snitch before it was too late.

Lily's eyes remained fixed on James during the entire game. She noticed his lack of energy, his slumped shoulders, his lack of balance on the broom on which he could have easily flown through the thickest of fogs. She couldn't believe it when he had dropped the Quaffle…that just wasn't like him. She knew his heart wasn't in the game, and if James wasn't feeling good enough to care about Quidditch, then he must really be feeling ill.

Lily bit down on her bottom lip in worry, before noticing a sudden jerk in James's movement. She was trying to understand what he was doing, but when she saw the perplexity on his face, her eyes widened as she realized the broom was acting on its own accord. The jerky movements continued on for a few more minutes as everyone tried to figure out just what was going on with the Gryffindor Captain.

Lily watched as with one final tug, the broom jerked up and James fell to the ground.

* * *

A great throbbing in his arm overwhelmed him as soon as he woke up. James grunted in pain, as he took in his surroundings and tried to put things together. The Hospital Wing, the Quidditch match, the sudden unexplainable movements of his broom, and the fall to the ground.

His head began spinning as he raised himself off of the pillow, only to have Madam Pomfrey push his head back down the same instant.

"Oh no, don't even think about getting out of this bed Mr. Potter. You'll be spending the night here."

"The whole day?" James groaned in frustration. "But I've got to know who won the match!"

"Ravenclaw," Pomfrey replied easily, as she took out a bottle of Skele-Gro from her cupboard.

James eyed her suspiciously, and she added, "Gryffindor lost by thirty points, even though they caught the snitch."

James cursed loudly, earning a great frown and a " watch your mouth!" from Pomfrey. In a stiffened manner, she handed him the cup of Skele-Gro, and after seeing that he had successfully managed to force down the entire cup, she began walking back towards her office.

She was just out of sight when James called after her, "Madam Pomfrey!"

She turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"Who…I mean how did you know about the score? I know you don't…come to the matches or anything…so I was wondering if possibly…"

"Rest assured Mr. Potter, Gryffindor has lost this match. It's not the end, so don't get so disgruntled. And yes, I've been assured of this outcome numerous times from your fellow Gryffindor visitors who came by to see you."

James was caught off guard for a moment as his eyebrows shot up at the last statement, "I had visitors? Who?"

He couldn't help but hope Pomfrey would mention one specific redhead. He had been horrible to her the last couple of days. Leaving her unexpectedly after their…kiss. James felt his ears turn red just at the thought of it. He couldn't believe it had happened. He still hadn't gotten his head around the fact that _Lily _had made the first move and had snogged _him._ But then suddenly leaving her, and avoiding her for the last day, hadn't been the best move on his part.

His shoulders slumped in worry. Would she ever forgive him? She probably didn't even want to ever see him again. Why hadn't he explained himself better? He had probably ruined their relationship.

The desire to hear Lily's name come out of Pomfrey's mouth had never been this strong.

"Your friends Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin. And I believe the remaining Gryffindor Quidditch team." Pomfrey stopped, pondering for a moment, "Oh and yes, I do believe Hunter, the Ravenclaw Captain stopped by to make sure you were alright."

With a curt nod, Pomfrey turned back around, and James's heart sank. "Oh and I almost forgot, Miss. Evans dropped by numerous times throughout the day to ask me how you were. I assured her you were completely fine and with nothing other than what a few days in the Hospital Wing couldn't fix."

At these words, James grinned widely. He could only continue to grin, as Pomfrey gave him a barely noticeable yet knowing smile and turned back on her heels and into her office.

* * *

Her perfume. That's what woke him up. Or rather the realization that she was nearby. James's eyes fluttered open to see Lily sitting on the chair next to his bed. She was fidgeting with her hands, staring down at a few pieces of parchment on her lap. James watched as a stray hair came loose, and she impatiently tucked it behind her ear.

Had he not been so relieved to see her, he would have stayed a few more minutes enjoying her presence without saying anything. But that was not the case.

"Lily," He sat up and watched her look up at him in relief.

"Thank Merlin," he heard her mumble. "How are you feeling?" she asked, looking quite anxious.

"It's just a broken hand, Lil. Nothing serious. You heard Pomfrey, I'll be out of here in no time."

"Yes, well…" suddenly she stopped and looked at him questioningly. Too late, James realized his mistake and cursed himself silently for letting it slip.

"Wait, how did you know Pomfrey told me…"

"Pomfrey told me," James repeated the words that had just left her mouth. Lily looked down onto her lap once more, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks.

James smiled, "Thanks for everything." When she looked up at him again, he continued, "I know I've been horrible the last few days and I'm sorry about that. I really am. But I want you to know this has _nothing_ to do with what happened that night on the balcony alright?"

The abrupt mention of the event that was still so fresh in both of their minds, caused them both to pause for a moment in an awkward silence. Finally Lily nodded, "I know that. You told me to trust you, and I do James."

"Good," James smiled again, relieved, and grabbed her hand. Half because she was fidgeting with it too much, and half because…well he wanted to.

Lily suddenly calmed down as she felt the warmth of his hand on hers. She looked into his eyes as she prepared to tell him the news she knew he had yet to learn.

"It was Snape," she murmured.

"What?" James asked, not quite hearing her properly.

"Snape. Hooch found out and she went barking mad. Sent Snape straight to Dumbledore. Rumor has it that he might get expelled. The Slytherins are in a right state, pushing Gryffindors in the halls and shouting out insults left and right as means for some sort of a revenge. And for the rest of the Marauders, Remus, Peter, and Sirius are fuming with anger. I just hope they don't go and do something stupid."

Lily talked really fast, not wanting to stop and see the expression on James's face. She knew she wouldn't like it.

"Lily, slow down! Are you trying to say, that it was bloody Snape who hexed my broom on the Quidditch pitch?"

Lily bit her lip and nodded slowly. James ran a hand through his hair in frustration. His jaw clenched, and his knuckles turned white from the strong grip with which he was holding onto the sheets.

"Why? What have I…? I mean _this year_, Lily! Don't give me that face. Yeah I know what I've done to him in the past, but you'd think he'd forget about it by now. And _Quidditch!_ The only bloody time he thought suitable to torture me was during one of the most important matches of my life!"

At this Lily raised an eyebrow, and James just growled even louder in anger.

"He cost us the match, Lil!"

"_That's_ what you're so concerned about right now?" Lily said, not able to keep the desperation out of her voice. "The _match?_ Here I've been worried sick about _you_. I can't concentrate in classes, can't eat, can't sleep…"

James cut her off in exasperation, "Merlin, Lily! I've told you, it's just a bloody _arm!"_

"No!" Lily cried, very well aware that Pomfrey would come out any moment and ask her to leave if her voice remained at this volume. But she wasn't about to leave until she got some answers. She lowered her voice a tad bit but glowered at James.

"Don't you get is James? This isn't about just today. It's not even about your fall. It's about all the other days. When you keep disappearing. That day when you canceled our study session and then that night….and always the next day you show up so worn out and so tired. And let me assure you right now, that I haven't missed those marks and scratches that just show up on your face out of nowhere. What are you _doing_ James? I need to know. I need to know you're not doing anything dangerous. Please, James. You asked me to trust you and I do. But can I at least get a few answers. Tell me you're not doing anything dangerous and I won't ask anything else, I promise."

The tears now slipping down her cheeks were almost enough for him to come clean. To forget everything and anything he had promised and tell her the truth. She deserved to know. But how could he betray his friends?

James watched her for a few more minutes, as Lily looked back, waiting for a response. He reached out and wiped off her tears, softly squeezing her hand which was still in his. He lifted up her chin until he could see straight into her eyes, and shook his head.

"I'm not doing anything dangerous."

"Are you telling the truth?" she whispered.

He slowly shook his head again.

"James-"

"I can't lie to you Lily. What I'm doing _is_ dangerous. But I have to keep doing it. I can't stop."

"But why James? What is so important that you're ready to risk your life for it. Why are you-"

"Lily. I can't."

His last two words were loud and clear. A firm declaration. And Lily knew then that her questioning would have no use. He wouldn't tell her. He didn't trust her enough to let her know. And he didn't care enough to stop doing what he was doing.

Without any further moments of hesitation, she wretched her hand out of his grasp, grabbed her bag from where it was lying on the floor, and ran out of the Hospital Wing, the sound of her sobs still echoing as the door closed behind her.

James looked down at his open hand in which her's had just been and closed it into a fist. He laid back down onto the bed, closed his eyes, and wished it all away.

**quick disclaimer: the names of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came from Rowling's "Original Forty" list in Pottermore…if you know what I'm talking about. I don't want to reveal anything else, so you'll just have to wait to find out from pottermore if you don't know what I mean. ;) **

**R & R! **


	12. Lily Knows

Lily ran to the library, hastily wiping off the tears that were trickling down her cheeks. Her feet automatically carried her to the very back of the library, where she dropped down onto a chair. Luckily, there was no one else near the Restricted section, and Lily now let her tears flow freely.

Why was James being this way? Why couldn't he trust her enough to tell her? And why was he doing something dangerous? Did he honestly not care at all?

Lily laid her head on her arms, resting against the surface of the hard wooden table. She grieved for her lost friendship, cursing herself for ruining things between them by being so stubborn. She wanted to go back and apologize, but she knew she couldn't. Because this was something that would always bother her. If not this week, then the next if she saw him suddenly disappear again, she would question him, and demand to get some answers. She was just too curious, and by apologizing now, she would only be promising something she couldn't keep.

All this was running through her mind, so it wasn't a surprise when Lily nearly jumped out of her seat at the sound of her name so close to her ear.

"Lily?"

Lily lifted her head and looked up, startled. Her eyes found Remus's and she sighed deeply before moving her things out of the way so that he could sit down. Lily knew her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her face was a mess, but she didn't care. She knew Remus had probably seen her as she had hurried through the library, and was now here to console her.

However, Remus didn't seem to be in the mood for a chat. He remained standing and his questioning look turned sympathetic as he saw her face.

"Lily, I saw you rushing past my table, and it seemed like you were really upset…so I followed…are you okay?"

Lily nodded, a slight hiccup escaping from her mouth.

Remus flinched as if he already knew the answer, but asked, "Was it James?"

Lily shook her head, but after a moments pause, nodded.

"It's not all his fault though. I've just been too nosy, asking him things I probably shouldn't. I mean we're just friends, right? Not like I have a right to tell him what to do. Not like I have a right to know what he's doing even if it is dangerous."

Lily bit her bottom lip, as she felt the tears forming in her eyes once again. She willed them to stay put, but one still slipped and ran down her left cheek.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. He looked at Lily for what seemed like a very long time, before finally coming to a conclusion. He sighed once again, and finally sat down on the seat opposite of her.

Lily could tell Remus was gathering his thoughts. She watched as his face took on a painful expression, his eyes darting from her to the table and back again. She noticed his fidgeting hands, like hers had been only a few minutes earlier in the Hospital Wing.

She knew he was about to give her bad news, just like she had been about to give James.

"Lily, I personally think it's time you know the truth. I always knew there would be a time when we would have to tell other people. The boys always scoffed and laughed at me, but I knew it was true. Sure we share an impenetrable friendship, but that doesn't mean people won't come into our lives individually who mean a lot to us. And then, how would we hide something like that from them? Obviously if that person cared enough, they would want to know what was happening. Just like you do Lily," Remus paused, now looking at Lily intently.

"You were that person that I was worried about. The other person that would come into one of our lives. The person that would care enough to demand to know what it was that we were doing. In the past, other girls have dated James, Sirius, even Peter. But none of them cared enough. None of them noticed. You Lily, are the first one to do so. So I think you have a right to know."

"He doesn't want to tell me," Lily whispered, ignoring the other statement her mind was screaming _I'm not even dating James, yet I care more than the girls who did!_

Remus shook his head, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. "That's the thing about James. He loves us too much. Wouldn't betray us, even if his life depended on it. Otherwise, trust me Lily, he would have told you long ago. He cares about you too much to see you hurting like this. He probably just thought it wasn't his secret to tell."

At this, Lily's eyebrows shot up, not really understanding what Remus meant by his last statement.

"But he should have told you. It's hurting him to see you hurt, and _I _don't want to see him hurting. Especially after all that he's done for me."

The look of confusion on Lily's face grew, and Remus knew it was now time to come clean. So without any further hesitation, he blurted out the words he had kept inside of him for so long.

"I'm a werewolf."

He sighed, expectantly looking at her face for a sign of recognition. A look of disgust or a sudden recoiling in a direction away from him. He knew Lily, and he knew she would never do something of the sort. He knew she wasn't like that. Yet, he couldn't help but feel that way when he told her. It was the reaction he had learned to receive from the rest of the world.

However, Lily just sat there, her mouth hanging open, and sputtering, "_You?_ But what about James?"

"He comes with me. Not just him of course, the other two as well. You see, the three of them are unregistered Animagi," He said this, very softly, looking around to make sure no one was close enough to overhear. Once reassured, he looked back at Lily, finding her face still in shock.

"A-animagi? James is an unregistered Animagus? And he goes with you whenever you turn into a werewolf? Why?"

Remus shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "To keep me company I guess. To make sure I don't hurt myself."

Remus paused and then added proudly, "I have amazing friends, Lily. I don't care how much they annoy people or how many pranks they pull; from the heart, they're all amazing."

Lily nodded, still at a lost for words, "Yeah, you do… Animagus…wow"

Remus watched with amusement as Lily sat there, trying to take everything in. He waited for that final look that meant the information had sunk in, but instead found her laughing uncontrollably.

"Uh, Lily? Is everything…is everything alright?"

Lily continued to laugh for a few more minutes, stopping in a fit of giggles.

"Remus, do you know what I was thinking this whole time? Do you know why I was so afraid? I thought _James_…"

Remus listened as suddenly realization dawned on him, "Oh, Lily, seriously?"

Lily nodded.

"Merlin, Lily. No, it's me. Not him."

"Well can you really blame me? I always saw him leaving whenever there was a full moon. It only made sense for me to assume he was a werewolf. And it was killing me that he wouldn't tell me himself."

Remus kept shaking his head, and finally started laughing. A few seconds later, Lily joined him. Sitting in the back of the library, the two seventh year Gryffindors laughed until tears formed in their eyes. Both Lily and Remus knew however that it was mostly to relieve themselves from the tension that had built up inside them.

Once they had calmed down, Lily continued to question Remus about him being a werewolf. When had he got bitten? Where did they go during the transformation? How many people knew about them doing this? And what exactly was each of their Animagus form. Lily smiled knowingly as she realized where their nicknames for each other came from.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," She said, smiling.

Remus nodded, "And now you know."

Lily smiled again at looked at him, "Thank you for telling me, Remus. It really answered a lot of questions that were running through my mind."

Remus just shrugged his shoulders, "I think it's time you go back to the Hospital Wing. Someone there's missing your presence. And remember, I told you because I want to see _him_ happy. That should really tell you something about how much he cares for you, Lily."

Lily nodded, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. She grabbed her bag, and with another nod at Remus, hurried out of the library.

**Reviews make me very, very happy. ;)**


	13. Passing The Test

**This chapter turned out a lot different than how I had originally planned it to. But I think I like it. If my writing gets a bit confusing in this chapter let me know! I was writing it while simultaneously coming up with the plot line :s**

Running towards the Hospital Wing as fast as her feet would carry her, Lily only had one person on her mind. There was only one person who she wanted to see at that moment, and he was currently lying in bed with a broken arm, probably cursing himself for making her cry.

Lily wanted to laugh. No, she wanted to scream with joy. She finally knew the truth, and all her anger at James had just as easily evaporated.

However a stall in her way came in the form of a seventh year Slytherin who was crossing the corridor. As their eyes met, Lily sucked in a quick breath, straightened her shoulders, and continued walking as if she hadn't seen him. If only he had been willing to do the same.

"Lily, wait!" Lily winced as she felt him catch her wrist and coil his hand around it, preventing her from going any further.

She whirled around and yanked her arm from his grip, the color of her eyes darker than usual. "I don't have time for this Snape."

Lily knew he hated it when she addressed him by his last name. They had always been on a first name basis; had always been the closest friends. But well, some things just aren't meant to last.

"You don't have to do this Lily. I've told you before, it was a mistake. Can't you forgive me? It was just one time. And I've sworn it won't happen again. I've changed. Trust me."

Lily let out a shrill laugh, "Trust you, Snape? Really? Like how you wanted me to trust you when you said weren't like the other Slytherins. Didn't think like them. And then you went and completely broke that trust by calling me that..that _name_ in front of the whole school? You really think I'll be able to trust you again after that? No. I don't think so."

Lily was about to turn around and continue walking, when she felt his hand on her shoulder, "Lily, please."

At that moment, she might have forgiven him. She saw the way he was looking at her. The apology shining through his eyes. And he _had_ been her best friend. He had taught her almost everything she had needed to know about the magical world before coming to Hogwarts. It was because of him that she hadn't been lost and alone in her first year. Maybe she owned him that much. An apology. And she could tell it was sincere. She would have forgiven him then…if his mates hadn't shown up.

"Severus."

Lily watched as two more Slytherins emerged coming down the stairs. She recognized the tall and particularly nasty Roger Macnair as one of them. He had made her life a living hell by taunting her every chance he had gotten throughout the years. She still could never understand why Snape was friends with him. The other boy Lily only vaguely knew, but he looked to be just as nasty.

"What are you doing here?" Macnair snarled, striding up behind Snape. He kept his eyes on Lily, and she flinched from the look he was throwing her way. "Hanging around a Mudblood? Come on Severus, you're better than that."

He put his hand on Snape's shoulder, indicating for him to turn away from Lily. She watched Snape's face, hoping for some sort of a reaction on his part, knowing this was his chance to prove himself. She wanted him to thrown Macnair's hand off of his shoulder and yell at him. She wanted him to defend her in front of his friends. But she knew she should have known better when he did nothing. He remained standing there, looking at her, with his friends standing behind him.

"You don't care," Lily whispered, her voice barely audible. "If you had cared, you would have said something. You said you changed but you haven't Snape. I'm still a bloody Mudblood for you whenever we're in front of your friends. You haven't changed Snape. You haven't changed at all."

With that, Lily began running in the opposite direction. Blinking out the fast newly formed tears threatening to run down her cheeks. She could hear Snape's voice calling out to her in the distance, but she knew it was just a pathetic attempt. She held in her breath, and continued running, not knowing where she was going but just hoping her feet would carry her to the right place. James was no longer on her mind. It was now only filled with thoughts of Snape.

* * *

A week had gone by since the day Remus had confessed the truth to Lily. However, James was still unaware of this fact.

After running away from Snape, Lily had found herself back in the Head common room, where she had cried herself to sleep. The thought of James hadn't come to her until that morning, when she decided to devise a new plan: she wouldn't tell James she knew about his secret. He hadn't told her when she had asked him to in the Hospital Wing. So now she wanted to see how long he would try and hide it from her. She knew it was a stupid and perhaps selfish plan, but she didn't care. Snape had betrayed her for his friends. She wanted to see if James would do the same.

In a way, Lily knew she was setting herself up for trouble. Whenever she saw James around the castle, she always gained a sudden urge to go up to him and come clean whenever she saw the pained expression he threw her way. He still remembered her running out of the Hospital Wing, her sobs echoing around the room, and he still thought she was mad at him. Needless to say, Lily knew this wasn't helping their relationship at all. But she needed to do this; to prove to herself that James wasn't like Snape.

A week later, the two of them were sprawled on the floor of the Head common room, trying to get further down the lists the professors had handed them. The tension between the pair of them filled the air, but both were trying their best to act casually.

James was attempting a rather complicated potion that Lily was helping him with. So far, James had successfully blown up the potion twice and had even caused a particularly nasty smell to erupt from the potion on his third try. This was the fourth try, and by now they were both a bit exasperated and tired.

"Now two crushed horned slugs," Lily said in a tiresome voice.

James shook his head. "No, you keep telling me that, but it says two crushed snake fangs. _Not _horned slugs."

Lily looked at him wearily. "James, you've tried the snake fangs the last three times, this time _please_ listen to me and add the horned slugs. I've told you, the snake fangs don't work."

"Then why-"

"Just do it, alright! I don't want to spend my entire day waiting for you to brew a potion correctly," Lily hadn't meant her voice to sound so demanding, but she really was tired and knew she had a long list of charms that still needed practicing. The sooner they got done with this, the sooner they could move on to different things. Now only if James would listen to her and add the damn horned slugs.

James however, cocked an eyebrow, looking at her intently for a few moments. Lily realized he probably didn't want to start another argument with her, so after a long sigh, he added the horned slugs just as she had suggested.

Of course, upon further completion of the instructions, the potion stood perfectly brewed. Lily smirked at the look of surprise on James's face. Without further hesitation, she pulled our her charm notes, ready to start on something else.

"How did you know that?"

Lily looked up to see James transfixed by the potion. Slowly his eyes lifted and met hers. "How did you know adding horned slugs would work, even though the book clearly says snake fangs."

Lily hesitated for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders.

James ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Come on, Lily. You've done this before too. You _never_ follow the book. How do you _know_ all this?"

"I can't tell you alright?"

Lily sucked in a breath just after the words had escaped her mouth, knowing she had said the wrong thing.

James sensed it too, as his mouth twitched and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can't tell, eh? I see. I wonder where I've heard that one before."

Lily winced, knowing James wouldn't let her hear the end of this.

"James, this is different."

"And how do you know that? How do you even know, how could you even compare?"

Lily sighed, knowing if she spoke more she would give herself away.

"Snape told me. He knows everything about potions. He's been brewing them since even before Hogwarts. In our third year, he told me all the secrets. He pointed out to me the mistakes in the books, saying even the writers don't know how to brew the potion with precision. So there's no need for me to follow the book, I go by everything that he's taught me."

Lily closed her eyes as she waited for James to take in the information. There were a few minutes of silence, but when Lily opened her eyes, she saw James's face had turned red with anger.

"Snape? Lily you've been following _Snape's_ instructions? Need I remind you the boy nearly tried to _kill me?_ What are you thinking? For all I know, he could have taught you something that would cause the potion to blow up right in my face! How could you?"

"How could I?" Now it was Lily's turn to fume with anger. "How could I, _what_ James? You think I would do anything to harm you? You think I would help Snape carry out his plan of revenge against you? Do you honestly not trust me at all James? Do you honestly think I don't care about you at all? I do James, I really do. And that's why I've asked you numerous times to explain you late night absences, but it seems like it's _you _who doesn't care enough about _me _to actually tell the truth_._"

Her voice had gone high, and by now she had become so used to it, that she knew exactly when her tears would slip from her eyes. Without giving them a chance to do so in front of James, she got up off the floor, and ran to room.

The tears were barely there this time. It seemed as if she had used them all up last week. Sitting on her bed, feeling completely horrible at everything that had just happened downstairs, Lily cursed herself for not telling him the truth earlier; both about Snape and about knowing of Remus. But her plan had failed hadn't it? She had hoped James wouldn't be like Snape, but for their friends, both boys were the same. They would always stick by their mates no matter how much pain it caused Lily.

The sudden realization caused her to move towards the door. So James had failed the test. He hadn't told her on his own. She might as well go down and tell him that she knew herself.

But just as Lily opened the door, she found herself face to face with James. He had been standing outside her door as long as she had been in there, waiting for her to come out. She opened her mouth to explain herself, but before she could, James placed a hand over her mouth.

"Please, I need to do this."

Lily just stood there, taken aback. James took this opportunity to continue.

"I should have told you this a long, long time ago Lily. But I couldn't. I didn't think I should. But…but you mean too much to me for me to just let you go."

The tears that weren't coming out earlier, were now slipping freely from her eyes as James told her everything about Remus and what the rest of the Marauders did with him. He even went as far as to tell her each of their Animagi forms without Lily even having to ask.

She nodded at everything, the feelings inside of her soaring at the fact that James had passed the test. He had passed! He wasn't like Snape. He was different. He cared.

She continued to smile through her tears, waiting for James to stop talking. As soon as he did, she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, James. Thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me," she murmured into his shirt.

If James was confused at her lack of surprise at everything he had just told her, he didn't show it. He was just glad to have her back in his arms after so many days. Smiling with relief, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer. Then in one swift motion, he lifted her chin and captured her lips with his own.

**Thank you for reading! Review?**


	14. The Snitch And The Petal

**Slowly but surely this story is now approaching its end. After this chapter I believe there is only one or two more left. Thank you so much once again to all who have reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to this story. It really means the world to me!**

The winter holidays passed quickly and before anyone knew it, the grass became greener, and the flowers began to brighten the gardens. The trees were no longer bare, and the smell of freshness filled the air once again. Spring was in full bloom. But for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that also meant exams were only weeks away.

The seventh years were working harder than ever, using the last few weeks left to study for their NEWTs. The library was more crowded than ever and the number of study groups meeting around the castle had gradually increased.

Needless to say, such was also the circumstances James and Lily were currently in.

The two not only had NEWTs to worry about, but also their Head duties. Apart from patrolling the corridors at night, they were both still working on organizing the Farewell Dance for their graduating class.

James was now spending any time he could get out on the field, practicing for the upcoming final Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Gryffindor had managed to win three more games after their loss against Ravenclaw, and were now in the running for the Quidditch Cup. James was doing everything in his power to make sure his team was ready for this game.

Lily of course was also busy, working with the Slug Club and helping Slughorn upon his request to tutor some students that needed help in potions.

Overall, both Lily and James were in the middle of quite chaotic weeks. And the only thing that was making it all bearable was each other's presence. Between all their duties, the two still found time for each other. Or rather, they _longed_ to spend time together because it helped them forget about everything else. You couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces whenever they were together.

* * *

It wasn't long before the week of the exams finally arrived. Lily was walking briskly out of the Great Hall having just finished her final NEWT for Transfiguration. In her opinion, she thought she had done brilliantly. She of course had James to thank for that, who had spent an endless number of hours helping her, making sure each of her transformations had turned out perfectly before teaching her another one.

She longed to go to him right now, but she knew he was probably still in the middle of his D.A.D.A examination. With a different plan already forming in her mind, she instead headed over to the Heads common room, excited to see if she could pull off what she was thinking about.

* * *

Two hours later, Lily was on her way to Slughorn's office. In her bag, she now carried her new creation, too excited and still in a bit of awe over the fact that she had been able to create what she did.

Along with that thought, the relief that came with the end of the NEWTs and the thought that now the only thing left before graduation was the Farewell Dance, Lily was walking with a bit of a spring in her step and a huge smile across her face.

She reached the door to Slughorn's office and had just raised her hand to knock on the door, when it flew upon.

"Oh ho, Lily, m'dear!" Slughorn nodded in greeting.

"Oh, good evening professor. Were you heading out somewhere? I can come back later."

"No, no. Come on in. I was just going out for a walk around the castle, but I'd rather hear how your exams went. I believe they went excellently by that bright smile on your face!"

Lily nodded as she walked through the door that Slughorn now held wide open. "My exams went great professor, and I just wanted to thank you. You've been so supportive to me through my years at Hogwarts. I've learned a lot from you, and I really appreciate everything you've done for me over the years."

At this, Lily pulled open her bag and held out her new creation to Slughorn. "This is for you, professor."

Slughorn cautiously approached the object that was being held out to him. He lifted the glass bowl and peered inside to find a small petal from a lily floating inside. He looked at Lily, smiling, but sill a bit perplexed.

"It's to remind you of me," Lily explained. "I don't want you to forget your favorite redhead student who loved being a part of the Slug Club and loved brewing potions just as much."

Slughorn nodded, his smile growing, "You're a very talented witch, Lily. And I'm glad I could help you in any way that I could. I wish you all the best in what I'm sure is a very bright future for you."

Lily smiled and thanked the professor before walking out of his office. Before the door closed however, she added, "I hope you find the petal _intriguing _professor."

* * *

Now it was time to find him. Her heart was thumping loudly inside her chest. She couldn't believe she had done it. But she had.

Her feet seemed to know exactly where he would be, because they carried her off on their own accord straight outside to the Quidditch pitch. She saw the team dismounting off their brooms, and realized she had come just in time. Practice had just ended. Her eyes scanned the players, trying to find James but when she didn't see him, she began to panic.

Where was he? Surely he had finished all his exams by now. And the team wouldn't practice without the captain would they? She continued looking around the field trying to find him, when she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind.

Lily let out a loud squeal as she realized she was being lifted into the air and before she knew it, she had been dropped down onto a broom right in front of the person she had been looking for.

"JAMES! Put me down! You know I'm terrified of flying. Put me down!"

"Shhhh"

Lily felt the goosebumps rise on her skin at the sound of his voice so close to her ear. She realized her back was pressed against his chest, the wind cold on their faces. In a few moments, James had steered them over to the other side of the field, hovering in midair so that Lily could see the view.

Lily's breath caught her throat as her eyes met the sunset. They stayed like that for a few minutes, mesmerized, before James finally spoke.

"So what do you think about flying now?"

"It's gorgeous," Lily breathed.

James laughed, tugging on her waist, asking for her to turn around and face him. Lily did as she was asked, though very cautiously and carefully as she wasn't sure when the broom would decide to tilt over. When she had finally turned around enough to see his face, she realized he was watching her with an amused expression.

"What?" she asked defensively.

James just shook his head, but continued to grin, "You wanted to tell me something?"

Lily nodded, but out of the corner of her eye something caught her attention. Something gold and moving quite rapidly.

"James, the Snitch. It's still out."

James turned around to see the little blur of gold zooming from one place to another. "Ah, Nott must have forgot to put it back in the box once practice ended. I'll just put it back later though. You were saying?"

He turned back around, his attention once again on Lily.

Lily smiled as the excitement slowly came back to her, "James, you wouldn't _believe_ what I gave to Professor Slughorn today!"

James cocked an eyebrow, "Um, not really what I was expecting…but what?"

"Well you remember everything you taught me about transfiguration? Let's just say you taught me _a lot_. Probably even more than what I needed to know for the NEWTs."

James smiled sheepishly, "Well I just wanted to make sure you did good."

Lily nodded, "and I'm glad you did. I didn't have any trouble during the exam. But I was thinking about everything else you had taught me, and well, I wondered what would happen if I put a few of those spells together."

James continued to look at her, still confused, so Lily went on.

"I gave Slughorn a small lily petal in a bowl of water. However, I had transformed the petal to start sinking as soon as I left his office. Once it gets near the bottom of the bowl, the petal transforms into a red fish. And well, I was able to enchant the fish so that it lives as long as I do."

Lily finished, her breathing a bit fast with excitement. She waited for James's response, and she couldn't help but smile at the look on his face.

"Lily…that's…that's incredible magic. Really powerful spells."

Lily nodded, her smile widening as James continued to look at her in disbelief.

"How did you…?"

"You taught it to me, James. You taught me all the spells that I used. The only thing I did was put them all together."

It was another moment of shock for Lily as she felt the broom move once again. She clutched to the front of James's shirt, as they began to fly higher and higher. His roaring laughter filled the night sky.

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You're _mad_ Lily! MAD! You perform such incredible magic, and then you give _me_ all the credit! Barking mad, Lils!"

"James, stop this broom right now!"

James however, continued to ignore her, laughing once again. Lily tried to keep a straight face, but the exhilaration of the moment caught up with her, and she couldn't help but break into laughter as well.

They continued flying for a while until James turned the broom around and flew back down and around the Quidditch pitch before he finally stopped them right in front of the Gryffindor stand, leaving them floating in the air once more.

Their faces were flushed from the wind, and their heartbeats fast. James looked at Lily, and she noticed the way his eyes changed in that one moment. He had learned the meaning behind this feeling a long time ago, but had never had enough courage to say it out loud. Today though he felt free, liberated. Here she was with him, and never before had he felt so right. So complete.

Knowing now more than ever, that this was true, he whispered the words he knew he could no longer keep inside, "Incase you didn't know this Lily Evans, I just want to make it clear, that I am madly in love with you."

Lily felt her heart skip a beat. A warm feeling developed inside her at his words. He _loved_ her. _He_ loved her. He loved _her._ The full extent of the statement hadn't even fully formed in her mind yet, before she lunged at him, pulling him close and into a deep kiss. A kiss more passionate than she had ever experienced. A kiss through which she wanted to tell him so much more than what she had. She wrapped her arms around him, and felt his snake around her waist, pulling her in closer.

The two stayed that way on the floating broom, lost in each other, lost in contentment…in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, with the long-forgotten Snitch still zooming around them.

**Yes, I realize Lily hasn't said the words yet…but it's taken her longer to realize her feelings than it took James, so I thought it only made sense for him to admit it first. Don't worry though, she'll get there ;) **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review!**


	15. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Well, after thinking this out numerous times, I've decided to end this story with the following chapter. I would have added one more chapter (which I had started writing out in my draft) but I like this ending much better. **

**This chapter also happens to be the shortest one in the story. I'm sorry! It wasn't intentional...just how it came out to be. **

**Again thanks for all the reviews and messages! I read each and every one of them and they make my day better :)**

**Now without further ado, the final chapter of The Battle of Love:**

"A little more to the left…down…no, that's too much, up some more…stop, that's perfect."

James used his wand to place the banner where Lily had indicated, before turning around and smiling at her. The last of their preparations was complete.

"I'd say we've done a pretty good job, don't you think?" he said, looking around the Great Hall.

The four house tables had vanished, leaving numerous circular tables around the hall. The middle of the floor had been cleared for dancing. Off to the right, a stage was set up on which the Weird Sisters would be performing. Decorations had been hung up, and the candles had been lit. It was finally time for the Farewell Dance.

Lily nodded, tired yet happy with the outcome. She slipped off the hair tie that had been securely holding her hair into a ponytail. Her auburn locks cascaded down to her waist.

James groaned inwardly and in just a few steps, had closed the distance between them. He smiled, as he breathed in the scent of her hair. This. He could stay lost in this forever.

Lily laughed, pushing him away. James grinned, already moving towards her again, but Lily crossed her arms over her chest, as a sudden realization came over her.

"James, who are you going to the dance with?"

James stopped, taken aback by her sudden question. He arched an eyebrow, looking at her quizzically.

"What do you mean? I'm taking you of course."

Lily cocked her head, acting surprised. "Me? As far as I can recall, James Potter, I don't remember you asking me to the dance. What if I told you now that someone else has already asked me?"

The grin wiped off of his face, as James opened his mouth to say something. Nothing coherent however, was coming out.

"You…but…me…and who…what did you say?"

Lily bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing at the look on James's face.

"I said…I _think_ I'm going with someone else. That is, _if_ he ever ends up actually asking me."

James let out a sigh of relief, the smile back on his lips. "Thank Merlin, I thought you'd said yes to the bloke!"

Then after seeing the pointed look Lily was throwing his way, he hurriedly added, "Lily, I'm so sorry I didn't ask you this earlier, but would you make me the happiest man in this room tonight by coming with me to the Farewell Dance?"

Though her face didn't show it, James could tell from her eyes that she was amused. He waited for her response, but instead she shook her head.

"Oh no, James Potter, you're not getting off the hook _that_ easily."

James looked at her, not understanding what she meant. He held his breath as she approached him, the distance between them getting smaller and smaller until she was so close that he could feel her breath as she spoke.

"I'll go to the dance with you James, on one condition."

James waited, expecting the worst form of punishment a crazy seventeen year old witch could come up with.

"Win that game against Slytherin today. If Gryffindor wins, you James Potter, have got yourself a date to the Farewell Dance tonight."

And with that, she turned around, and swiftly walked out of the Great Hall.

James stood where she had left him, still in a bit of shock. Quidditch? And Lily? James smiled. Two of his favorite things in one deal. This was going to be a match no one would want to miss.

* * *

"Thirty-Fifty! Slytherin in the lead," the commentator's voice boomed across the stands.

Lily bit her lip. Maybe this hand't been such a good idea. What if Gryffindor lost? She didn't want to go to the dance with anyone else. She wanted to go with James. But she also wanted Gryffindor to win. She knew how much the Quidditch Cup meant to him, and without it, he'll be in a foul mood during the entire dance. Whether or not she went with him, she just wanted him to be happy during the dance in which they had both put in so much effort.

Lily closed her eyes, making a quite prayer. She opened them to find Alice making her way to where she was sitting.

"Alice!"

"Hey Lily!"

She finally reached her and sat down next to Lily. "Intense match isn't it? The Cup is on the line!"

Lily nodded, fully aware that Alice didn't know what _else_ was on the line.

"You know, I was just thinking. This is the last Quidditch match we'll attend as Hogwarts students. The last match for us seventh years."

Alice nodded, "a bit bittersweet isn't it? Hogwarts is home to all of us, leaving it will be…."

"…different," Lily finished. "We know what's out there. But now they think we're ready to fight against it. They think we know enough to survive through all that dark magic."

The thought was horrifying. Hogwarts had always been their shelter, their protection against the evil that was growing outside. Once they graduated however, this was it. The harsh reality of the world was what they would have to face.

"What if we don't survive?" Alice whispered. Her voice was barely audible amidst the screaming Quidditch fans, yet Lily heard her loud and clear. It was a question that she herself had feared to ask out loud.

Lily shook her head, squeezing Alice's hand for reassurance, "We will survive."

Alice managed a forced smile, and Lily took this as an opportunity to change the topic.

"Are you excited about tonight?"

Alice's face changed in that instant. It went from scared and uncertain to completely dreamy and lovestruck. Lily smiled, she liked this change.

"Mhmm, I absolutely can't wait! Wait till you see the dress I've picked out, it's absolutely gorgeous! And Frank…"

The conversation went on, as both girls gushed over their plans for the evening. Every few minutes or so, Lily would look back onto the field, her eyes catching James's. Gryffindor was now behind by more than fifty points. But there was still hope. The look James kept giving her let her know that he hadn't given up.

Never had anyone seen such a comeback. Even the Slytherin team was bit shocked. Though they had easily been in the lead for more than half the game, suddenly it seemed like something had come upon the Gryffindor captain, and the only thing he seemed to be doing was throwing the Quaffle through the Slytherin goal post over and over again. No one could come in his way, he would easily doge them all. The Slytherin Keeper wouldn't even have time to register that the ball was coming his way, so fast would James Potter throw the Quaffle. The deafening roar coming from the Gryffindor stands however, would let everyone know that the Quaffle had indeed gone through. Another point for Gryffindor. And another. And another.

Gryffindor was now ahead by twenty points. Nott, though thoroughly impressed by his captain's sudden streak, didn't waste any time when he saw the shimmer of gold pass by his leg. With swift movement, he flew towards it, and within another second, held the snitch up for everyone to see.

The Gryffindors were running towards the pitch, even before Hooch had blown her whistle. The shouts and laughter echoed all around them. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup!

Lily's heart skipped a couple of beats as Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the pitch as well. He had done it! The players flew back to the ground, and throwing their brooms aside, lifted the captain onto their shoulders. Hooch handed him the Cup and the Gryffindor lions let out another roar.

Even through the craziness of it all, James's eyes scanned the crowd below him, trying to find her emerald eyes. Once he saw them, he raised the Cup higher above his head and then pointed towards her. "This is for you Lily!"

Lily blushed a crimson red, knowing in that moment that she was in love with James Potter. And right then and there, in front of thousands of people, she let him know it.

Sure, outside the Hogwarts grounds they would have to fight battles against dark magic. But here and now, both James Potter and Lily Evans had emerged victorious in The Battle of Love.

**FACT: leaving a review helps you find your true love**


End file.
